amor, pasión o simple confusión?
by Roxi.Moony
Summary: Epoca merodeadora jamas se olvida. ¿quien olvidaria al amor de su vida, a hogwarts, a sus amigosas, y todo lo que viven juntos?
1. El inicio de un diferente¿destino?

**Holaaaaa! De nuevo yo! Siii jajajajajaj al fin D jajaja aquí está la historia! Ya seee dije que la iba a mandar hace tiempo! Jajaaj pero es que no podia! Incluso tal vez ni se acuerden…talvez esten diciendo "Quien es esta tia! Q no deja q leamos!" jajaja bueno bueno, mejor nos vemos abajo! Hey! Una cosita : que quede bien clarito que todos estos personajes son de la famosísima JK Rowling! Con su increíble imaginación! Jajaja pero yo tmbién he creado algunos personajes ¡ P jaja Como Anna, Lorena y Mariella! Y ya aparecerán algunos mas.. D bueno disfruten! Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

-Canuto...ya me decidí – dijo con determinación un joven y apuesto moreno. De ojos castaños claros con gafas. el cabello negro azabache y totalmente desordenado. James Potter. Popular jugador de Quidditch. Uno de los mejores alumnos de la escuela. Deseado por casi todas las mujeres de Hogwarts y todo esto hacía que Potter sea de lo más arrogante e impertinente. En pocas palabras era el típico chico perfecto.

-Ahora que vas a hacer Cornamenta – dijo con cansancio el joven que se encontraba a su lado. Moreno e igual o un poco más de apuesto que James. Ojos grises muy penetrantes y el cabello negro azulado que caía con elegancia sobre su frente. También uno de los mejores alumnos de la escuela. Él, se podría decir, era el más deseado de "Los merodeadores". 4 chicos entre los cuales Sirius y James eran los cabecillas.

-Le voy a decir a Lily que la quiero

-Cornamenta, con esta vez serían...- Sirius pensó por un momento y luego agregó: - unas 89 veces en lo que va de la semana

-Pero esta vez va en serio!

-Y las otras no? – preguntó divertido el chico que acaba de entrar. Remus Lupin. Igual de apuesto como sus amigos. Y un poco más alto y la voz de la razón en el grupo. Ojos mieles y cabello dorado. Prefecto y tan buen estudiante como sus amigos.

-Claro que si!- se escandalizó el moreno

-Entonces?

-Nada! Olvídenlo! ustedes nunca entienden – y molesto se fue de la habitación

-Mejor bajemos o Lily lo degollará vivo

-Tienes razón Lunático – opinó Sirius mientras caminaba al otro lado de la habitación

Pasaron unos segundos y Remus gritó:

-Sirius!

-Que!

-Si no dejas de mirarte en el espejo no vamos a bajar nunca!

-Ya, ya voy – farfulló Sirius

* * *

-Lily, esta vez va en serio, quiero decirte...no no eso no. – murmuraba para sí James mientras bajaba las escaleras

-Que tal esto: Lily yo te amo con locura y se que tú también a mí, solo que eres tan cabezota que nunca lo aceptarías?

James se sobresaltó y miró a la persona que estaba delante de él. Anna Vera Tonks. Guapa morena de ojos marrones oscuros y cabellos ondulados. Mejor amiga de Lily.

-Tonks!

-Que Potter? Acaso he dicho algo malo? – dijo Anna con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Lily me ama? – preguntó James desconcertado después de recordar las palabras de la morena

-No

-Que tacto – dijo con sarcasmo el chico

-Si lo sé soy un todo un encanto. y si me permites – y apartó a James de su camino. Luego abrió con fuerza la puerta de la habitación de los Merodeadores

-Con que aquí estabas eh? Rompecorazones? – dijo enfadadísima Anna. Y luego le tiró una bofetada a Sirius tan fuerte que la marca de su mano después de unos momentos no se borraba.

-Que te pasa vieja loca!

-Como que qué me pasa! Como puedes ser tan sin vergüenza ! – gritó Anna enfurecida

-Si no me dices que ha pasado no podré saberlo!

-Haber...veamos si estas palabras te hacen recordar algo – dijo con ironía la morena

Sirius puso una cara de desconcierto y Anna agregó imitando la voz del moreno:

-Lo siento Mariella, pero tú y yo no podemos seguir juntos. Simplemente me he dado cuenta que no eres mi tipo y me has dejado de gustar.

-Aaaa...eso

-Como que eso Black! Como le has podido hacer eso a Mariella!

-Eso no te incumbe! – dijo casi gritando Sirius.

-Claro que me incumbe! Mariella es mi amiga y pienso defenderla!

-Y porque no viene ella solita! - Sirius después de ver la cara que ponía Anna se dio cuenta que decir eso había sido un error garrafal.

-Black serás de imbécil!

Y se tiró encima de él y comenzó a golpearlo. Lo bueno era que Anna había aprendido mucho de este arte en el mundo muggle antes de ir a Hogwarts.

Remus y James se apresuraron a separarlos y cuando lo lograron escucharon una voz detrás de ellos:

-Suelten a mi amiga completos pervertidos degenerados! – gritó una bonita pelirroja. De ojos verdes esmeralda que en ese momento mostraban el enfado de la muchacha. Lily Evans. Prefecta. Excelente estudiante.

Y en acto seguido, sacó a la morena de los brazos de Remus y se la llevó de ahí lo más rápido de pudo.

Luego, cuando llegó hasta su habitación, le armó todo un escándalo.

-Pero en que estabas pensando Tonks! – gritó furiosa Lily. Solo la llamaba por su apellido cuando estaba realmente molesta. Y ese era uno de esos momentos.

-Lily, tenía que hacer algo!

-Pero podías haberlo dejado para mi!

-Para ti! Si claro, todo es para la perfecta de Lily Evans. La prefectura, las mejores notas, la preferida de los profesores, los mejores chicos...- pero no pudo seguir porque Lily le había tirado una bofetada.

Anna se quedó estática. Sabía que había hecho mal en decir todo eso. Y muy mal por cierto. La pelirroja se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar mientras abrazaba sus rodillas.

Anna se quedó aún más perpleja. Ahora si que había metido la pata. La bofetada no le había importado en absoluto porque sabía que se la merecía por ser tan cabezota.

Lily seguía llorando. La razón por la que lloraba es que según la mayoría de personas Lily estaba bien en todo y tenía, se podría decir, todo. Pero nadie sabía toda la verdad...nadie excepto Anna, Lorena y Mariella...Lily los últimos años había sufrido muchísimo.

-Pelirroja yo...yo no quería...

-Lo sé – dijo Lily con voz profunda

-...lo siento – dijo con un hilo de voz Anna mientras dudaba en abrazarla o no.

Lily solo sollozó más fuerte. Luego ella sola se tiró a los brazos de Anna. Se quedaron abrazadas así por mucho tiempo

Después de separarse, Lily dijo:

-y los peores insultos

-no seas tonta Lily. Sabes que los estúpidos de Slytherin no tienen ni pizca de razón. Tú no eres nada de lo que ellos dicen. y no te me vas a poner triste por ellos vale? Tu vales mucho más que esas malditas y asquerosas serpientes

Lily seguía con la cabeza baja y lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Anna en ese momento fue:

-somos todos unos leoncitos – e imitó el crujido de un león. Claro que no le salió nada bien pero gracias a este comentario la pelirroja comenzó a reírse. Cada vez más y más fuerte hasta que su risa se hizo incontrolable. Y contagió a Anna.

-Jajajajjajajaja eres Jajaja una jaja tontaaaaa! – rió Lily mientras le daba un golpecillo de cariño a Anna en la cabeza.

-Oye! Jajaja para de hacer eso a menos que quieras que me vengue menuda cosa roja!

Y recibió un almohadazo en toda la cara de parte de Lily. La morena no se quedó atrás y también le tiró a Lily una almohada. Así empezaron una de sus típicas peleas a almohadazos cuando de pronto la puerta de abrió dando paso a dos chicas. Una de ellas abrazando a otra.

-Oigan!

Y como Anna y Lily no la escucharon volvió a decir pero con la voz más alta:

-Oigan!

Lily y Anna pararon al instante. Luego se miraron y se comenzaron a reír. Ambas tenían el pelo parado, las túnicas mal puestas y estaban llenas de plumas ya que las almohadas se habían rasgado.

-que han estado haciendo? – dijo divertida la chica que abrazaba a su amiga. Lorena Ockan. Cabello castaño claro con destellos rubios y de ojos celestes. Amiga de Anna y Lily. En realidad ellas 3 y Mariella eran mejores amigas.

Pero sin si quiera responderle, las otras dos se tiraron a abrazar a la chica que estaba con Lorena.

-chicas, chicas paren que me van a ahogar! – dijo riéndose Mariella. Rubia y de ojos azules. Su apellido era Lend. Hija de magos al igual que Lorena y proveniente de una familia muy respetada entre la comunidad mágica.

Las chicas se separaron de Mariella y luego Anna preguntó:

-como estas?

-...bueno...un poco mejor

-como que un poco mejor? Tienes que estar completamente mejor! – exclamó Anna y Lorena y Lily rieron por la ocurrencia de su amiga.

-Es que no puedo...me siento...-y una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos y fue secada casi al instante por la pelirroja que luego la abrazó.

Las otras 2 chicas se aumentaron al abrazo y se quedaron así por unos momentos y luego Lorena gritó emocionada.

-Y ahora a ti que te pasa? – dijo Lily riendo mientras se separaba de sus amigas

-Tengo... la...idea...perfecta – dijo Lorena mientras caminaba por toda la habitación.

-Y cual es esa idea? – preguntó Anna mientras se sentaba en su cama junto a Mariella.

-Podríamos...con un simple hechizo bastaría...pero de...no mejor de negro..o mejor de marrón...si y...y habría que esperar a ver...- murmuraba para sí la castaña hasta que Lily gritó desesperada :

-Para de una vez de caminar y murmurar y dinos cual es tu plan!

Lorena se sentó en su cama al costado de la pelirroja. De esa forma quedaron frente a Mariella y Anna.

-Hay que cambiar a Mariella – dijo con voz triunfante

-Y cuando dices "cambiar", a que te refieres exactamente?

-Pues a cambiarle el look – dijo con sencillez Lorena

-Cambiarme...el look? – preguntó perpleja Mariella

-Si! Ponerte excesivamente guapa, tanto así que Black se arrepentirá hasta el último de sus días por haberte dejado!

-Si! Es una idea excelente! – gritó Anna emocionada captando la idea de su amiga

-Y como haríamos eso? – preguntó intrigada y con curiosidad la pelirroja

-Pues...simple. ya se acerca el fin de curso, no?

-Si

-Bueno...y tenemos vacaciones, no?

-Si.

-Muuuucho tiempo... que sirve para hacer muuuuuuchas cosas, no?

-Lorena ya déjate de intrigas y ve al grano!

-Pues que nos podemos juntar en las vacaciones, nos ponemos en forma, cambiamos nuestro aspecto y asi somos las 4 las que cambiamos y damos una sorpresa a todos al empezar 7 curso!

Todas se quedaron calladas analizando la propuesta.

Después de unos momentos Lily preguntó sonriendo completamente emocionada:

-y donde nos reuniríamos?

-En mi casa – dijo de pronto Mariella sonriendo. Luego saltó de alegría y abrazó a las chicas y dijo: - Chicas, son las mejores!

Todas sonrieron y Lorena dijo divertida:

-lo sabemos

Y todas comenzaron a reír.

* * *

Faltaba una semana para que termine el curso.

Las chicas bajaron a desayunar tarde porque era sábado. El día anterior habían tenido una charla excesivamente larga como dijo Lily al levantarse.

Se arreglaron y bajaron. En el camino se encontraron con los merodeadores.

-Como estás? – preguntó James revolviéndose el cabello cuando vio a Lily

Ella simplemente lo ignoró. Habían decidido ignorar a todos los merodeadores. Bueno...había una pequeña excepción ..

-Mariella, podemos hablar?

-Claro Remus

Se alejaron de los demás y fueron por un pasillo donde no había gente. Ni uno de los dos hablaba. Remus solo miraba a Mariella con suspicacia.

-Te me vas a quedar mirando o que? – preguntó ella un poco incómoda por la situación. No estaba acostumbrada a que la miraran tanto y más si se trataba de un chico.

-¿Cómo te ha ido estos días?

-Pues...bien. a ti?

-También.

De nuevo de quedaron en silencio.

-Remus supongo que no me has traído aquí para preguntarme solo eso.

-No bueno la verdad...

* * *

**Jajajaja aquí termina el primer cap! Jaja ya seee me querrán matar por haberos dejado así! Y ni sikiera se porque hablo a veces como española jajaja es una manía D jajajaja bueno, bueno y les gustó? Que tal? Piensan que mejor me dedico a pelar papas? Pues simplemente diganmelo si? Cualquier opinión! Crítica constructiva o aunque sea para saber que estan aquí conmigo! Por fisss es que no estoy muy segura de seguir!**

**Asi que por favor espero que me dejen reviews y así mandar el otro cap! Plis plis solo denle al go! No os toma mas de 1 minuto! Jaja (de nuevo la españolada jajaja) jajaa bueno bueno espero que me digan lo que piensan! Vale? Os agradecería mucho en serio! Bueno nos vemos (ojala! D) **

**Byes! **

**Cuidense toditos!**

**RoSiTa! **

"**Este fic fue empezado el 11/04/06" (fecha para recordar! jeje bromita D)**


	2. sentimientos encontrados

**Holaaaaa! Aquí esta el cap 2! Ojalas les guste mucho! No se olviden de dejar opiniones por fis…! **

* * *

-Suéltalo ya

-Es que mira...ya se que no soy el más adecuado para decirte esto pero...haber primero te tengo que hacer una pregunta...te sigue gustando Sirius?

Mariella lo miró por unos momentos y luego levantando la cabeza y con un tono un poco frío dijo :

-No

-Segura? Es que...mira...él ya...

-Tiene otra novia cierto? – preguntó Mariella mientras sentía que se le formaba un nudo en el estómago

-Pues...si – dijo Remus apenado por su amiga

-Me lo imaginaba – dijo de nuevo fríamente Mariella. La verdad es que si le seguía gustando Sirius. Y mucho. Pero solo las chicas sabían eso. Y no pensaba decírselo a Remus.

-Bueno eee... – dijo Remus un poco nervioso.

-Mejor vamos al comedor

Y Mariella comenzó a caminar rápidamente. Pero no pensaba ir al comedor. Tomó otro pasillo y salió a los jardines. Quería estar sola. Mientras caminaba sentía como sus ojos se humedecían. Las lágrimas poco a poco cubrieron su rostro y lo único que quiso en ese momento fue correr y no parar y eso fue lo que hizo. Comenzó a correr sin ver a donde iba, sin darse cuenta estaba entrando al bosque prohibido. Y como no veía bien porque las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos, se tropezó y sintió como su túnica se desgarraba un poco. Comenzó a llorar más fuerte mientras sentía el viento en su rostro.

Quería que ese dolor parara, era como si perforara su alma, su corazón. ¿Por qué Sirius tenía que ser así?

Es que todo lo que le había dicho era mentira? Es que había sido una completa ingenua por haberse creído todo? Siguió llorando mientras se sentaba y se apoyaba en un árbol.

Podía recordar momentos...que creía que jamás olvidaría...

-------Flash Back--------

Un joven apuesto le acariciaba tiernamente el rostro a una bella muchacha.

-Sirius te quiero sabías? – dijo tímidamente Mariella. Era su primer novio. Y quería que todo fuese como soñado...

-Claro mi amor, y tu? –dijo sensualmente pero a la vez con muchísima ternura.

-También

Ella lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y él solo respondía al abrazo mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Luego, cuando se separaron, él le dijo :

-Eres...un ángel

Mariella sonrió tiernamente. Ese chico era perfecto. Incluso pensaba que era demasiado para ella. Es que nunca había tenido enamorado, era nueva en ese campo y sentía que no hacía lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía la necesidad de hacer sentir a Sirius el hombre más feliz de la tierra pero ella no sabía como y se sentía mal por eso.

--------Fin del Flash Back--------

La rubia comenzó a llorar más y más fuerte mientras sentía que muy pronto sus lágrimas serían de sangre.

Lily, Anna y Lorena miraron con cierta repugnancia a los otros y siguieron su camino.

Después de unos momentos Remus apareció y Sirius preguntó casi al instante :

-Y que pasó?

-Bueno...se fue

-Como que se fue! – preguntó exaltado el moreno

-Pues eso! Me dijo que no le gustabas y que ya se imaginaba que estarías con otra y luego me dijo que sería mejor ir al comedor y se adelantó.

-Pero no ha pasado por aquí – dijo James pensativo

-No? – preguntó Remus completamente extrañado y comenzó a preocuparse por su amiga

-Y porque no vamos al Comedor y vemos si esta allá? Tal vez tomó otro camino – opinó Peter Pettigrew.

Era màs bajo que sus amigos y quizà no tan apuesto como ellos. Nervioso la mayor parte del tiempo pero buen amigo al fin y al cabo.

Caminaron en silencio. Sirius estaba realmente preocupado. Eso de que no le gustaba a Mariella no se lo creía. Se había dado cuenta que desde que había cortado con ella, la rubia no dejaba de mirarle en clases. Él, por supuesto, había hecho como si no lo notara pero cuando ella no se daba cuenta, él también la observaba.

Empezaba a creer que no debía haber cortado con ella. Pero es que...no quería hacerle sufrir.

Le había mentido al decirle que no le gustaba. Porque realmente le gustaba tanto tanto tanto que nunca se había sentido así por una chica.

Además tenía miedo a enamorarse y por eso también le había terminado.

Tenía miedo de caer en el amor, de hacerle sufrir, de profundizar más su relación, tenía miedo de aventurarse en algo que nunca si quiera imaginó

Empezaba a sentirse peor. Y sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado al comedor.

Vieron a las chicas en un lado de la mesa de Gryffindor y decidieron sentarse al costado de su amigo Frank Longbottom que estaba al otro lado de la mesa. Era muy buen amigo de ellos.

-Hola Frank. Que hay? – preguntó James mientras se sentaba y cogía una tostada

-Bien. Ustedes muchachos? – Frank tenía buen cuerpo porque también pertenecía al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Tenía el cabello negro y los ojos marrones oscuros.

-También. – respondieron James y Remus. Sirius solo se sentó. Peter también se sentó, con un poco de su típico nerviosismo.

Comieron en silencio por unos 5 minutos hasta que Remus preguntó :

-¿Cuándo es el próximo partido?

-El miércoles... – dijo como quien no quiere la cosa James. Luego reaccionó y gritó :

-El miércoles!

Todos se sobresaltaron y se comenzaron a reír. Y había gritado tan fuerte que todos los de la mesa de Gryffindor voltearon a verle para ver que sucedía. Lily que supuso que solo lo había hecho para llamar la atención, le gritó :

-Potter, si tanto necesitas llamar la atención porque no das un espectáculo de strip tis!

Todos se rieron nuevamente. James solo le dijo :

-Ya quisieras tú Evans! – y le dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia

-Si uy Potter no sabes las ganas que tengo de verte en calzoncillos – dijo con sarcasmo la pelirroja y luego dijo : - pero no Potter, aún no quiero que me de un ataque cardíaco por verte en ropas menores, no quiero tener ese... – James pensó que diría "honor" pero dijo todo lo contrario : - horror

Por lo visto todo mundo pensó igual que James, y al escuchar lo que dijo Lily a algunos les entró un verdadero ataque de risa.

James se puso de todos los colores y comenzó a gritar :

-Tu que sabes Evans! Te morirías de la impresión!

Las chicas que estaban ahí, suspiraron mientras sonreían como tontas. Lily, Anna y Lorena solo hicieron un gesto de desagrado y Lily dijo :

-Que mal gusto tienen algunas...

James comenzó a gritarle a la pelirroja. diciéndole que por lo menos él no era un ratón de biblioteca y cosas así. Lo hizo sin querer. Estaba tan furioso que no controló sus palabras. La pelirroja se hartó del moreno, se levantó de su asiento, avanzó hasta llegar donde estaba James y le pegó una bofetada. Luego, comenzaron a discutir en un tono de voz más alto si eso se podía claro. Todos estaban atentos y algunos alentaban a Lily y las chicas le gritaban cualquier tipo de barbaridad que ella simplemente ignoraba,

Todo volvió a la normalidad, cuando la profesora McGonagall se molestó de tanto escándalo y los amenazó a todos con quitarle 200 puntos a Gryffindor. En ese momento todos se callaron y volvieron a comer esta vez hablando entre ellos.

Lily volvió a su sitio furiosa cuando Anna se percató de algo y dijo :

-Mariella no viene

* * *

Una joven rubia no dejaba de llorar. Estaba abrazando sus rodillas. Y ya no podía con tanto. Quería que todo acabara. Estaba pensando que podía hacer, cuando de pronto escuchó que alguien se acercaba por atrás.

Se levantó al instante y apuntó con su varita al desconocido. Este tenía cubierta la cara con una máscara negra y también apuntaba a la rubia con su varita.

- Que haces tan sola, Lend? – preguntó el desconocido con una voz fría.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Mariella. Esa voz ya la había oído antes. No podía ser. Se suponía que él junto a sus asquerosos amigos habían ya terminado el colegio. A menos que...

-Que quieres Malfoy! – dijo con brusquedad

-Nada...- respondió con un tono un poco raro mientras avanzaba a ella. – Solo quiero..

-Suéltame maldita serpiente! – gritó Mariella al sentir que Lucius Malfoy acariciaba su pierna. Se alejó de él inmediatamente.

El chico la cogió del brazo. Ella solo contuvo el aire.

-no se te ocurra volver a alejarte de mi de esa manera si no quieres acabar mal, repugnante traidora de la sangre!

-Suéltame imbécil! Además prefiero ser una "traidora" a ser alguien como tú . sabes que pienso de ti? Esto! – y escupió a sus pies.

El rubio se enojó tantísimo que le lanzó un maleficio. Mariella cayó al piso mientras se retorcía del dolor y sentía que él le acariciaba la cara. No podía hacer nada, ya no se podía mover, porque, Malfoy también le había hecho el encantamiento "Petrificus Totalus"

El chico le susurró al oído antes de irse :

-te conviene unirte a nosotros Lend

Y se marchó. Mariella se quedó llorando en el piso. Después de unos momentos, que a ella le pareció una eternidad, recuperó el movimiento y el dolor cesó.

Lloró con todas sus fuerzas mientras maldecía a Malfoy.

En ese preciso momento, alguien gritó :

-Mariella? Estas ahí?

Y Anna se asomó para ver si de verdad era Mariella.

La morena la vio ahí en el piso llorando y se acercó a ella inmediatamente. La abrazó mientras Mariella seguía llorando. No le preguntó nada ya después la rubia le contaría.

Después de un rato, Anna dijo :

-mejor vamos al castillo, a estas horas este lugar no es muy seguro y además las otras nos deben estar buscando como locas.

Mariella esbozó una sonrisa. Comenzaron a caminar en dirección del castillo. Ya debían de ser las 4 de la tarde. Mientras caminaban por los jardines, podían observar a unos cuantos estudiantes echados por aquí y por allá sobre la hierba. Todos disfrutaban el viento fresco. Bajo un haya, vieron a los merodeadores.

Mariella y Sirius cruzaron una mirada. Él muchacho se apresuró a levantarse y caminó con la intención de hablar con ella pero Mariella se fue corriendo y llegó a alcanzar solo a Anna.

Ella le dijo con fiereza :

-Y ahora que Black

-Nada...- dijo el chico apenado por el comportamiento de Mariella y se fue de nuevo con las manos en los bolsillos y con la cabeza baja. La morena se extrañó. Nunca había visto así a Black. Pero se limitó a murmurar para ella :

-Black si que es anormal...

Y se fue a la sala común donde seguramente estarían las demás.

* * *

Sirius estaba extrañado por el comportamiento de Mariella pero a la vez la entendía. Caminó hasta llegar a la haya y ahí se sentó un poco apartado de los demás.

James le preguntó :

-que pasó Canuto?

Sirius solo levantó los hombros, soltó un suspiro y se acostó en la haya con los brazos tras la cabeza.

* * *

Cuando Anna llegó a la sala común, vio a Lorena y Lily que abrazaban a Mariella mientras ella les terminaba de contar el resto de la historia. Anna se acercó a ellas.

Mariella la miró suplicante y la morena sabía a que se refería :

-no te preocupes Mari, ya después estas locas me lo van a contar. Tu tranqui nomás

La rubia le sonrió.

-Bueno chicas, para cambiar un poquito el tema que les parece si comenzamos a preparar lo que vamos a hacer con nuestros espectaculares cuerpos!

-¬¬ - todas se empezaron a reír mientras asentían con la cabeza.

-Ya Lorena, apúrate, trae tu cuaderno de notas – y la castaña al escuchar eso se fue como bala hasta la habitación y en menos de unos segundos ya estaba con las demás y con un pequeño cuaderno entre las manos.

Se sentaron en los sillones más cómodos y alejados de todos.

-Bueno, nos vamos a reunir en tu casa, no Mariella? – preguntó Lily

-Sip. Ya saben que es enorme, cada una podrá tener su propia habitación

Todas le sonrieron. Lily se quedó boquiabierta :

-Cada una su propia habitación?

-Si Lils. Su casa parece un palacio. Es excesivamente grande.

Mariella asintió tímidamente.

-Genial! – exclamó la pelirroja. Ella nunca había ido a la casa de Mariella. Era la única. Y se sorprendió muchísimo porque su casa era pequeña aunque muy cómoda.

-Ustedes creen que les den permiso? – preguntó Lorena con un lapicero en la mano.

-A mi si. Además mis papás seguramente estarán en reuniones, ya saben, hacen conferencias todo el tiempo – dijo Anna levantando los hombros

-A mi tambièn. Y si no los convenzo de cualquier manera. No me quiero quedar con Petunia. Además de que papá está de muy mal humor últimamente...creo que ha tenido discusiones con mamá por lo que ella me a contado, bueno de cualquier forma, estaré allí – dijo Lily sonriendo

-Perfecto! A mi si definitivamente me dan permiso. A mi papá le importa un rábano donde esté ya que vive con su esposa y bla bla bla ya conocen el resto de la historia – todas asintieron. Lorena les había contado 4 años atrás que sus papás se divorciaron. Su papá se casó con una muggle de Francia y tuvo 1 hija. Lorena adora a su hermana. Se llama Dafne y tiene 8 añitos. – Y bueno...mi mamá...

-Lore, tranqui, ya pasó – dijo la morena como una madre habla a su hija para hacerle sentir mejor. Luego la abrazó. La mamá de Lorena había fallecido cuando ella estaba en quinto. A Lorena le había afectado muchísimo pero lo superó gracias a sus amigas que siempre la apoyaron en todo. La castaña sonrió agradecida a Anna

-Bueno entonces todo está perfecto – dijo Mariella sonriendo

-Si! Me muero por que termine el curso! – saltó Lily

-Jajajaja. Faltan solo 6 días Lils – sonrió Lorena

-Solo...

Y todas se sonrieron. Ese día podían ir a Hogsmeade pero decidieron terminar algunos deberes que les faltaban. Querían terminar bien el sexto curso.

Eran las 7 de la noche y las chicas al fin terminaron los deberes.

-Ya era hora – dijo Anna estirando los brazos

-Sip! Esto de hacer deberes me da mucho sueño – opinó Lorena

-Y a mi mucha hambre – dijeron al unísono Lily y Mariella.

-Jajaja cuando dejarán de ser unas cerdas?

-Oye!

Y todas se empezaron a reír. Después de unos momentos Lorena dijo :

-Bueno chicas yo me voy a dar un baño y luego me voy a dormir. Alguien viene conmigo?

-Yo! Quiero estirarme en mi camitaaaa!- dijo la morena con voz de niña

-No sabía que tenías esas tendencias Tonks – dijo con arrogancia Sirius que acababa de entrar por el retrato de la Señora Gorda. A su lado estaban Remus y Peter. Curiosamente no vieron a James a su lado.

-Que tendencias Black – respondió con fiereza Anna levantándose de su asiento

-Tranquila nena – sonrió el moreno. Mariella que había visto eso solo bajó la cabeza. Luego Sirius se fijó en Mariella y rápidamente agregó : no tú no eres ninguna nena y...ya me voy

Y subió corriendo a su habitación

-y hasta que bicho le picó – comentó la pelirroja

-ni idea – Remus levantó los hombros – bueno chicas yo también me voy a dormir, no se porque pero tengo mucho sueño

-Creo que es epidemia – sonrió Lorena

Remus puso una cara de desconcierto y Anna agregó :

-Es que esta niña también se muere de sueño

-No me llames niña! – saltó la castaña

-Jajajaja – Remus y Mariella rieron. Luego se miraron y Mariella dejó de reírse al instante y comenzó a recoger sus libros apresuradamente.

-Mariella...podemos hablar?

-Creo que ahora no es buen momento Remus...

-Por favor – dijo cogiéndole suavemente el brazo

-Eee...esta bien

Y se fueron a una esquina de la Sala común.

-bueno chicas, me voy a buscar algo de comer

-ok Lils

Anna y Lorena subieron a su habitación. La castaña subía bostezando.

* * *

Lily salió y decidió ir directamente a las Cocinas. Estaba caminando mientras tarareaba una canción cuando de pronto escuchó los sollozos de alguien. Al escucharlos sintió una gran necesidad de acercarse a la persona. Sintió cosas extrañas en su corazón. Fue como si...esperara eso. No lo sabía. Movió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y comenzó a acercarse siguiendo el sonido de los sollozos. Entro por un pasadizo completamente oscuro. Solo había una estatua pero estaba completamente vieja. Parecía un pasadizo secreto.

Mientras la pelirroja se acercaba, pudo ver una figura sentada en el piso en la esquina del pasadizo. Pudo divisar unas gafas...cabello desordenado...no...no podía ser...James Potter...¿llorando?

Se acercó silenciosamente. Cuando llegó al joven, se sentó a su lado mientras este subía la cabeza.

-Potter? – susurró Lily

-Si...

Se quedaron en silencio mientras James apretaba con fuerza un papel que tenía entre las manos :

-Potter tal vez no es prudente preguntar esto pero...que paso? –

James solo la miró

La pelirroja se inquietó un poco. Empezó a creer que no había sido una buena pregunta

-ee...yo...no debí...yo...mejor me voy – dijo levantándose automáticamente

-no! – exclamó el moreno y le cogió la mano. Lily lo miró y por primera vez sintió pena por James. No era exactamente pena...en realidad no quería irse. Tenía como que una necesidad. Algo en su corazón le decía que tenía que consolar a James. Aunque lo cual significara ir contra una de sus primeras reglas: "Jamás acercarme ni sentir algo que no sea odio por Potter"

La pelirroja se sentó nuevamente a su lado. El moreno la miró agradecido.

-te puedo contar un secreto y lo guardarías? – preguntó mientras sus ojos se llenaban nuevamente de lágrimas

Claro, recuerda que aunque seamos enemigos puedes contar conmigo. Además más vale tener un buen enemigo que un mal amigo

James sonrió por el comentario de la pelirroja. Luego recordando todo de lo que se había enterado hace unos momentos, bajó la cabeza y dejó de sonreír.

-Ya bueno...dime

-Verás Lily...es difícil para mí...muy difícil ... yo...mis... – James abrazó sus rodillas. Lily sin dudarlo lo abrazó. No sabía porque lo hacía pero simplemente fue un impulso. James le devolvió el abrazo. Ambos se quedaron abrazados por un buen tiempo. Luego James se separó un poco y le dijo :

-Gracias Lily

-Porque? No he hecho nada – dijo con inocencia la pelirroja.

-Claro que si. Has estado aquí conmigo justo en este momento mi pelirroja...

Y por cosas que nunca ninguno de los dos se podrá explicar, a Lily no le molestó que le dijera "mi pelirroja". Fue extraño. Se sentía bien. Como si siempre la debió llamar así...Lily meneó la cabeza para dejar de pensar eso. Iba en contra de su ... "naturaleza". En fin…

-Bueno…te voy a decir – dijo James mientras arrugaba más el papel que tenía en su mano

Lily se quedó callada. James pasó saliva y juntando valor y fuerzas dijo :

-me acaban de enviar esta carta…dice que…no..mejor …léela…aún no puedo – dijo mientras unas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Inmediatamente volteó la cabeza para que Lily no lo viera llorando. Lily hizo como si no se hubiera fijado en ese detalle, pero la verdad es que si se dio cuenta y sintió un nudo en el estómago.

Cogió el papel que le dio James y lo abrió. Era una carta del ministerio.

Para James Potter.

Es una grandísima pena, avisarle joven Potter, que encontramos el cadáver de su padre cerca de Albania. Llevaba perdido tres semanas y se organizó una búsqueda. Creemos que fue obra de los mortífagos ya que su padre iba detrás de unos cuantos de ellos.

Lamentamos muchísimo lo sucedido. Su padre le dejó un paquete. Esperamos que venga lo más pronto posible a recogerlo. Creemos que él ya sospechaba lo que iba a pasar.

Nuestro más grande pésame,

Michael Hidden y Polo Ippal

(Secretarios del Departamento de Aurores)

Lily terminó de leer y subió la cabeza. No sabía que decir.

Lo único que hizo en ese momento fue cogerle la mano a James intentando decirle que ella estaba con él para apoyarlo. Él también cogió su mano. Se quedaron así. No había necesidad de decir algo…parecía que sus gestos lo indicaban todo.

-Bueno James…creo que mejor regresamos a la sala común, te parece? – dijo Lily mientras se levantaba

-Si…será lo mejor.

Lily lo miró con ternura por primera vez en su vida.

-Sé fuerte James. Todo esto es una prueba más. Además a tu papá no le gustaría verte triste. Él y yo queremos tener al James que siempre hemos tenido. Un chico alegre y sonriente. Ok?

James le sonrió agradecido. Realmente esa chica era un ángel.

Cogidos de la mano caminaron hasta la Sala común. Por suerte en el camino, no se encontraron ni con Filch ni con su gata.

Lily dijo la contraseña (- Hoppa Hoppa) y el retrato les dio paso para que pudieran pasar. Cuando entraron no vieron a nadie. Seguramente ya serían las 12 más o menos.

-Tienes sueño? – le preguntó James a Lily

-No. Tu?

-Tampoco.

-Que te parece si nos quedamos hablando? – ofreció Lily sonriendo

James asintió. Se sentía feliz por estar con Lily en ese momento… era lo que necesitaba. Sentía que en su corazón había un vació, uno enorme, que parecía que jamás podría ser curado. Una herida que no dejaba de sangrar. Su padre siempre había sido un héroe para él...siempre lo había apoyado en todo. Y ahora que no estaba no sabía que iba a hacer.

-James…

-Mm?

-Tu vas a poder –dijo con sencillez Lily

-Yo voy a poder?...no lo creo Lily. Cuando era niño perdí a mi mamá y ahora…

-Sabes? Ambos siempre te cuidaron y siempre lo harán. Y no se han ido de aquí. Simplemente sus cuerpos. Sus corazones siguen junto al tuyo

-Supongo… - dijo James mientras bajaba la mirada.

Lily lo abrazó muy fuerte. James correspondió al abrazo. Luego ambos se fueron a sentar cerca de la chimenea.

-Fue por la culpa de esos malditos mortífagos…juro que me voy a vengar – farfulló James mientras golpeaba el sillón.

-James…no ganas nada vengándote – dijo Lily un poco temerosa

-Claro que si. Esos se enterarán con quién se han metido. LOS VOY A MATAR!

James se paró de inmediato y comenzó a patear todo lo que tenía en frente. Lily se asustó y retrocedió asustada.

-James… para…

-..IDIOTAS! NO SABEN LO QUE LES VA A PASAR!..

-James por favor… para

-…NO VOY A PARAR HASTA ENCONTRARLOS! – James gritaba descontrolado y de pronto escuchó como Lily gritaba :

-JAMES! – sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, de pronto comenzó a sollozar

James paró en seco. Se quedó estático. Lily estaba llorando…y todo por su estúpida culpa. Que imbecil soy! Dijo mientras se golpeaba la frente.

Luego se apresuró a ir hasta donde la pelirroja y dijo con un hilo de voz :

-Lily..yo…lo siento…

-James jamás vuelvas a hacer eso! Para ti puede ser una simple venganza! Pero sabes lo que yo sufrí cuando mi tió, mi único tío dijo lo mismo que tú!

James se quedó más perplejo.

-mataron a su mujer y él comenzó a gritar desesperado mientras buscaba venganza. Yo lo escuchaba gritar todas las noches! No paraba! Y a mí me dolía muchísimo! Y un día salió en busca del asesino y terminó muerto! Terminó con 3 balas en la cabeza! James fue espantoso! Yo lo vi morir! Mientras regresaba del cine con mis amigas, estábamos caminando por el parque y lo vimos ahí tirado mientras agonizaba!

James se quedó boquiabierta. Sentía…se sentía culpable. Pobre Lily…lo que ella había tenido que pasar. Sintió un peso grandísimo en el estómago.

-y sabes lo que repetía mientras agonizaba! Sabes lo que decía!

James negó con la cabeza un poco asustado.

-Venganza! Era la única palabra que repetía! Venganza, venganza, maldita venganza!

Lily se cogió la cabeza desesperada. Se sentía pésimo. Al ver a James gritar de esa forma, le hizo recordar a su tío. Todo eso pasó cuando ella apenas tenía 10 años. Desde ese día, no quería saber nada acerca de venganza. Y siempre que veía a alguien gritar de esa forma, recordaba todo de pronto como si hubiera sucedido ayer y las lágrimas solas salían.

James la miró de una forma extraña. Ella no podía sufrir así. Imposible. Ella no se merecía nada de eso. Nada. Absolutamente nada…

-Tú no te merecías eso Lily…lo siento, soy un idiota

-No se trata de si lo merezco o no. Se trata de que todo pasa por algo. Desde ese momento yo he evitado que personas que buscaban venganza dejaran de hacerlo. Es horrible. No lo hagas James…por favor – suplicó Lily con los ojos llorosos

-No te preocupes Lily. Lo siento de verdad. Jamás volveré a decir eso. Te lo prometo

Y en acto seguido la abrazó. Lily también lo abrazó. Le había bien sentir a James cerca de ella. Luego se separaron y Lily dijo :

- Bueno, mejor vamos a dormir.

- Si, ya está muy tarde. Muchísimas gracias por todo Lily. Eres increíble. Y por favor…no le digas a nadie lo que leíste en la carta. Aún no estoy preparado para escuchar pésames y esas cosas…

- no te preocupes James. Tu tampoco digas nada por favor. Y gracias por no hacer ninguna locura. No soportaría perderte a ti también…

* * *

**Yaaaa! Aquí se quedaa por el momento D jajajja dejenme opiniones por fis! Lo unico que tienen que hacer es darle al Go que esta alli abajito a la izquierda! **

**Pliss jeje**

**Bueno, queria agradecer a las personas que me mandaron reviews : Lilyaris Potter, Paola-Potter, Natalia, Alessandro, Rafaella Krum Granger y Sarah! **

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempito de decirme lo que piensan! de veritas muchas gracias **

**Bueno, no se olvide reviews porfavorrrrrrr!acepto de todo!nos vemos!**

**Cuidense todos! **

**RoSiTa**


	3. invadidos por la confusión

**Hola! Como estais? Espero no haberme demorado mucho al actualizar! Es que he estado estudiando! Jejeje Bueno ojala en serio les guste la historia! Porque sino díganmelo y la puedo arreglar o sino…borrarla. No se ustedes diganme por favor.- Y muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews! Bueno nos vemos abajo!**

**Aquí les dejo un recordatorio del cap anterior.**

_Y en acto seguido la abrazó. Lily también lo abrazó. Le había bien sentir a James cerca de ella. Luego se separaron y Lily dijo : _

_- Bueno, mejor vamos a dormir. _

_- Si, ya está muy tarde. Muchísimas gracias por todo Lily. Eres increíble. Y por favor…no le digas a nadie lo que leíste en la carta. Aún no estoy preparado para escuchar pésames y esas cosas…_

_- no te preocupes James. Tu tampoco digas nada por favor. Y gracias por no hacer ninguna locura. No soportaría perderte a ti también…_

Eso lo dijo sin querer. Fue instantáneo. James se quedó sorprendido. Luego rapidamente dijo :

Lily…me quieres? – preguntó inseguro

James yo…bueno nos vemos mañana

Le dio una rapidísimo beso en los labios y se fue corriendo. James se quedó en completo estado de shock. Se tocó los labios y sonrió tontamente. Eso significaba que lo quería? Ojala que si! Luego recordó la carta y se puso triste…pero había una luz de esperanza en su corazón. Lily lo ayudaría a superar todo eso. Ella y Sirius. También Remus pero sobretodo ellos 2.

Todavía sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar, subió a su habitación y procurando no hacer ruido se acostó y de inmediato se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente todos durmieron hasta las 12 del mediodía. Una pelirroja estaba sumida en sus sueños cuando de pronto por un ruido y por el peso que tenía encima se despertó y vió una melena castaña sobre ella.

- Lilyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Es hora de levantarse! Vamos a hacer yoga!

- Lorena quitate! Quiero dormir! - y molesta se volteo y se escondió tras la almohada

- Pelirroja no seas floja! Vamos vamos vamos! Ándaleeeee! Mira que sino me pongo triste – dijo Lorena sonriendo mientras hacía pucheritos para convencer a Lily

- Ayyyyyyy! Tu no puedes vivir si no gritas no?

- no! – y Lorena le sonrió abiertamente

- ay santo dios, y e estado durmiendo con esta loca durante 6 años…

- oye!

- jajajajajaja

- chicas pueden callarse? – escucharon que Mariella gritó desde su cama

En eso, Lily sintió como Lorena desaparecía tras las cortinas y luego escuchó a Mariella gritar :

Cosa castaña quitate de encima!

Jajajajajajjaja – Lily no paraba de reír. Dio un bostezo y abrió las cortinas. La verdad es que el día se veía bonito. Todo estaba cubierto de una fina capa de nieve.

Bueno chicas! Creo que llegó el momento de despertar a la más dormilona de este cuarto! – saltó Lorena sonriendo. Verdaderamente esta chica si que es hiperactiva – pensó Lily.

Jajajaja pobre Anna. Ajaj bueno yo me meto a la ducha. No quiero escuchar gritos jaja – y riéndose Mariella se metió al baño a darse una ducha.

Ahora si muajajajaja – rió Lorena frotándose las manos mientras miraba maliciosamente a Anna

Ajjajaja Lorena tienes un transtorno mental o algo parecido?

Oye! Jajaja solo estoy un poco loca

Un poco..? – dijo Lily divertida

Bueno mucho jaja

Jajaja

Lorena se acercó silenciosamente hasta donde estaba Anna, corrió con mucho cuidado las cortinas. Lily rió. Parecía un detective buscando pistas.

ANNA! MARIELLA SE ESTA MURIENDO! AYUDA AYUDA AYUDA! – gritó Lorena

Que que que! – se desesperó Anna mientras abría rapidamente los ojos.

MARIELLA! SE ESTA AHOGANDO! – gritó con fingida preocupación Lorena

QUE! Y QUE HACEMOS AQUÍ! MUEVETE! – Anna apartó a Lorena y se levantó como un rayo. Estaba apunto de echarse a correr cuando Lily la cogió del brazo y le dijo :

Anna…

Que! Apura Lily!

…no te enojes pero…

Era la única forma de despertarte! – sonrió Lorena mientras ponía cara de niña buena

QUE! – Anna se quedó estática. De nuevo había caído. Cuantas veces le habían hecho en la semana? Y por primera vez de todas las veces se echó a reír.

Lorena deberías culturizarte.

Ò.o?

Siempre dices lo mismo. Mariella se muere! Jajajajajaja

Jeje es que no se me ocurre nada másss – dijo Lorena mientras le sacaba la lengua

Monga! Jajaa- le dijo Lily y todas rieron.

Cuando Mariella salió del baño, Lorena se metió inmediatamente. Lily y Anna recien estaban yendo y vieron cruzar algo castaño y oyeron como la puerta se cerraba. Ambas murmuraron : - Lorena… y luego rieron. Lorena salió de la ducha y luego entró Lily y por último Anna.

Cuando ya estaban listas bajaron a coger algo de comer.

No se encontraron con los merodeadores ni en la Sala común ni en el comedor.

Estaban hablando animadamente cuando la profesora MCGonagall se acercó por atrás y dijo :

señorita Evans, esta tarde hay reunión de prefectos

Esta tarde? – se quejó Lily con una tostada en la mano

Si, esta tarde. Necesitamos encargarles ciertas tareas para organizar la fiesta de fin de curso

Fiesta de fin de curso?- dijeron incrédulas

Como escucharon señoritas. Bueno, señorita Evans, la espero esta tarde a las 5 en mi despacho. Avísele al señor Remus por favor

Esta bien profesora

Cuando se fue comenzaron a hablar emocionadas

Fiesta de fin de curso!

Y nadie nos dijo nada!

Seguramente va a haber baile!

Y comida! – todas rieron por el comentario de Lorena.

Bueno chicas, si tengo que avisarle a Remus mejor lo buscó ahurita.

Oks. Nos vemos Lils, yo me voy un rato al cuarto, quiero terminar de leer una carta.

De quien? – preguntaron con una sonrisa pícara todas

Ya saben! – dijo Anna mientras se sonrojaba. Luego les dijo: Nos vemos! Y corriendo se fue hasta el Sala Común

Bueno chicas, nos vemos

Oks!

Y Lily se fue dejando solas a Mariella y Lorena que comenzaron a hablar de la fiesta de de fin de curso.

Tres chicos dormían placidamente mientras uno de ellos cantaba mientras se duchaba.

- Con tu sonrisa de niña como me robas el alma…

Tu tienes la llave d mi corazon…

Toc toc toc. Alguien llamaba a la puerta.

- Yo te kiero mas q a mi vida xq sin tu amor yo me muero…

Toc toc toc. Lily seguía llamando.

Como la luna q alumbra x la noche mis caminos…- Sirius seguía cantando

estos piensan dormir todo el día o que! – murmuró molesta Lily. Se había cansado de tocar así que intentaría entrar. Ojala no hayan echado llave – pensó Lily. y felizmente no lo habían hecho. Entró sin ningún problema. Estaba caminando entre el desastre que había en el piso. Túnicas tiradas, libros esparcidos,…

aquí hace falta un poco de limpieza… - murmuró Lily y en eso escuchó una voz desde el baño :

Tu tienes la llave d mi coraaon yo te kiero mas q a mi vida xq sin tu amor yo me muero…

Lily analizó la situación y se comenzó a reír descontroladamente. Al final a Sirius le había salido un gallo.

Sirius escuchó desde afuera una risa y pensó que era James que ya se había levantado. Entonces salió de la ducha y se puso una toalla en la cintura. Abrió la puerta mientras se secaba el cabello con otra toalla y se encontró con alguien que por ningún lado se parecía a James.

EVANS! – gritó Sirius con todas sus fuerzas

BLACK! – Lily se quedó con los ojos completamente abiertos. Realmente Sirius se veía totalmente sexy así. Se podía ver su cuerpo extremadamente bien formado. La pelirroja se dio cuenta de cómo lo estaba viendo y al instante se volteó y exclamó :

Me haces el favor de cambiarte!

Y tu me haces el favor de explicarme que haces acá! – gritó Sirius un poco cohibido.

En eso, una cabeza de asomó entre las cortinas. Era James y estaba más despeinado que nunca. No llevaba gafas y recien abría los ojos.

Lily lo vio sin expresión. Se había quedado estática. Y en ese momento recordó lo que había hecho la noche anterior…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Lily gritó a más no poder y salio corriendo de la habitación en menos de un segundo.

Y hasta que le paso – dijo James mientras bostezaba

Nose…Evans cada vez esta más loca. – decía Sirius mientras terminaba de secarse el pelo

Si…Evans está…EVANS! ERA EVANS! – y se un salto se levantó y salió corriendo de la habitación

Y este que se fumó? – preguntó Sirius desconcertado. Luego levantó los hombros y continuó con su secamiento de pelo.

Evans! Evans para! – James corría a toda velocidad mientras bajaba las escaleras. Se había olvidado de sus gafas y no podía ver muy bien.

Déjame Potter! – gritó Lily mientras corría más rapido

No Lily! Tenemos que hablar!

Pero ya era muy tarde. Lily había salido por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. James estaba a punto de seguirla pero se dio cuenta que sin las gafas mejor se quedaba donde estaba.

Abatido, subió a su habitación y cuando entro Sirius y Remus, que ya se había levantado, le dijeron :

James que…?

Pero James se metió de frente a la ducha. Sirius y Remus se miraron y a la vez dijeron :

Evans…

Una pelirroja corría sin darse que ni siquiera por donde iba. No sabía que iba a hacer y para colmo, lo único que estaba en su cabeza era el momento en el que había besado a James. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacerlo? y Porque! Esas preguntas resonaban en su cabeza como eco.

Lily se cansó de correr. Paró y empezó a respirar rápidamente. Se llevó una mano al pecho mientras intentaba pensar con claridad.

-Arghggg…vamos Lily piensa! – se dijo enfadada a ella misma.

"Pero quien va a poder pensar con claramente si la imagen de un beso con James no se borra de su mente!" – pensó Lily mientras volvía a correr, pero esta vez tenía un lugar de destino.

Corrió por unos minutos hasta que llegó a los jardines. Comenzó a caminar hacia el lago. Se quitó los zapatos y las medias y sumergió sus pies en el lago.

Dio un suspiro de tranquilidad. Estar al aire libre, y con lo pies dentro del lago, siempre la tranquilizaba.

Anna terminó de leer la carta que tenía en sus manos y en sus labios se asomó una gran sonrisa, un poco boba – como dijo Lily riendo cuando la vio por primera vez así.

Se sentó, cogió un pedazo de pergamino y se puso a escribir.

"Querido Pablo"

no no así no- dijo la morena mientras tachaba lo que había escrito en el pergamino. Quería que su carta sea simple pero con palabras bonitas y "Querido" no estaba entre esas palabras.

Después de pensar unos minutos, escribir algunas cosas, tachar otras, y tras haber dejado atrás un montón de pedazos de pergaminos, cogió el terminado.

"Pablo,

Me alegra que estés bien. Yo también estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Me alegra haber recibido tu carta! Hace tiempo que no me escribías y empezaba a creer cosas sin sentido. Pero ya entiendo porque. Por aquí todo sigue igual. Lily sigue peleando con Potter, Lorena sigue igual de hiperactiva y Mariella…bueno pues se siente un poco mal por algo que le pasó pero por el momento no te puedo contar. Seguramente ella lo hará. Además, se lleváis muy bien.

Bueno, otra cosa. Muchas gracias por la invitación! Claro que me encantaría ir a la playa, bueno nos encantaría, aunque todavía no les he dicho nada a las chicas pero cuenta con nosotras. Entonces, nos vemos el 14 de Junio! Van a ir también Bryan y Eduardo? Espero que si! Me caen muy bien.

Nos vemos pronto,

Un beso y un abrazo,

Anna

así esta bien – pensó Anna sonriendo. Simple y bonita.

Ahora a mandarla… - se dijo a ella misma mientras se paraba y salía de la habitación

a que hora le dijo McGonagall a Lily para que vaya a su despacho? – le preguntó Lorena a Mariella mientras cogía otra tostada.

A las 5

Aiap

Lorena...

Mmm? – preguntó la castaña mientras se metía la tostada entera a la boca.

Nunca vas a dejar de comer así no? Te pareces a super cerdita! – bromeó Mariella con una gran sonrisa.

Su broma tuvo un efecto inmediato pero todo lo contrario a lo que ella esperaba. Lorena se comenzó a asfixiar de la risa. Definitivamente no era bueno reírse mientras uno comía. Después de unos minutos de desesperación por parte de Mariella y risa y asfixiamiento por parte de Lorena, la chica terminó de pasarse la tostada y ambas regresaron a su estado normal.

Por poco y pensé que te habías ahogado Lore! – dijo la rubia dándole un abrazo cariñoso a Lorena

Jajaja yo tambien!

Y ambas subieron hasta la Sala Común riéndose y comentando nuevamente acerca de la fiesta de fin de curso. (N/A: si es que estas chicas no se cansan...jajaja)

**Bueno aquí lo dejo por el momento! Por fis no sean malitos y diganme que les parece! Es que no estoy muy segura de seguirlo! **

**Ojala os haya gustado este cap. **

**También si queréis adelantos después de cada cap. Díganmelo! Y con gusto los pondré!**

**Por favor, no se olviden! Reviews! Solo denle al Go y dejen su crítica! Acepto de todo de veritas! Sin enfadarme! Vamosss! No os toma más de un minuto!**

**Bueno, ahurita respondo a los reviews del cap anterior: **

**Rafaella Krum Granger :** Rafaaaa! Jaja muchisimas gracias por leer! Y ten por seguro que un día de estos así en serio haber si me tomo una noche libre y leo tu fic! Que de seguro va a estar buenísimo! Si lo escribes tú claro! Jaja gracias por dejarme tu opinión! De verdad! Muchas gracias!

**Lilyaris Potter :** Si! Yo también lamento la muerte del padre de James. Pero así tenía que suceder. Al final te darás cuenta porque! Jeje muchísimas gracias por dejarme tu opinión! Me hacen muy bien!

**Desir :** gracias! Gracias de veras! Voy a intentar actualizar lo más pronto posible! Como ya os he dicho, esta semana es de examenes y no voy a poder escribir mucho pero ya tengo un buen pedazo escrito así que no creo que me tarde en escribir el capítulo entero! De nuevo gracias!

**Ale--¡ :** Gracias! Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y decirme lo que piensas! Ojala sigas leyendo los demás capis!

**Rosa-Evans :** Gracias! Bueno haber aquí te aclaro la duda. Que tambien es para todos aquellos que no habeis entendido! Jeje Sirius se puso un poco nervioso por así decirlo cuando le dijo a Anna "tranquila nena" porque luego se dio cuenta de que Mariella agachó la cabeza y por tanto se sintió un poco mal. Es natural en Sirius tratar así a las chicas, es decir con ese tipo de palabras. Pero como ya dije en el cap, sirius de verdad quiere a Mariella y sin darse cuenta le dijo nena a Anna y Mariella se puso mal y él nunca quiso eso y por eso se fue corriendo hacia su habitación porque ya no quería meter más la pata.

Entendieron? Ojala si! De veras si teneis otra duda, no duden en decirmelo! Y si esta aclaración tampoco la entendieron pues solo diganme y con gusto les explico!

Rosa-Evans, una ves más gracias! Jaja y a vces esas partes españolas se me salen jeje que bueno que no sea molestia para ti. Es como una manía sabeS? Jaja graicas por leer y nos vemos pronto!

**Martina evans :** Gracias tambien a ti! Y como es eso de que te daba vergüenza ehh? Jajajaja con total confianza! Y si teneis alguna duda solo dimelo vale? Gracias por leer! Y me alegra que te guste:)

**Lola-Malfoy:** Muchisimas graicas por tu review! Jajaja me diverti mucho cuando lo lei! Jaja y bueno si esta un poquito largo pero asi mejor! Jaja me alegro de que te guste lo que escribo  jaja y bueno en el comentario que le he dejado a **Rosa-Evans**, un pokito más arriba que este comentario, podreis leer mi aclaracion respecto a esa parte que me dijiste que no habías entendido. Ojala lo comprendas ahora. Muchas gracias nuevamente por tu review! Gracias por decir todas esas cosas bonitas! Jaja espero que sigas leyendo! Nos vemos!

Gracias a todos!

Los veo pronto!

Cuidaos!

Un beso!

**RoSiTa! xD**


	4. Doble A: amor o amistad?

**Holaaaaaa! Aquí esta el cap 4! No me demore mucho en actualizar o si? Jejeje bueno ya ablaremos abajo! Ojala disfruten este cap! **

* * *

Sentía las gotas del agua sobre su rostro y sobre todo su cuerpo. Definitivamente una ducha siempre lograba relajar a James Potter.

En ese momento, fue como si reviviera todo lo que había vivido la noche anterior y sintió como de sus ojos se desprendían lágrimas traicioneras.

Su padre…

Todo era tan difícil de entender…porque tenía que suceder así?

La última vez que se habían visto pues…era al inicio de curso. James no había vuelto a su casa en Navidad porque según él quería impedir que SU Lily saliera con un depravado mental. En realidad, la pelirroja tenía una cita con un guapo moreno pero gracias a James, la cita no duró más de tres segundos.

Y desde ese entonces…no había visto a su padre. Su madre…bueno casi ni se acordaba de ella. Pero siempre le gustaba que su padre le hablara de ella. Le contaba como se habían conocido…como la había conquistado…la verdad es que su mamá tampoco había sido tan fácil de conquistar.

Eso le hizo recordar a Lily.

La noche anterior lo había besado!

Eso si que era…irreal. La verdad es que aún no lo podía creer. Pero de algo estaba seguro. Tenía que hablar con aquella pelirroja.

La más bella por cierto … - murmuró para sí mientras esbozaba una tierna y pequeña sonrisa.

Lo de su padre iba a ser algo muy difícil de superar pero como había dicho Lily, todo era una prueba más. Además a su padre nunca le hubiera gustado ver triste a James.

A James Potter. El famoso jugador de Quidditch, el rompecorazones de Hogwarts, quien lo diría… nadie se imaginaría que algún día aquel moreno tendría miedo de lo que podría pasar y más aún…que estuviera enamorado.

* * *

Lily se levantó, se secó los pies con un simple hechizo, se puso nuevamente las medias y luego los zapatos. Se encaminó hacia la Sala Común, pero esta vez ya no estaba estresada. Tenía la mente clara. Lo único que haría sería evitar a James. Si. Y era sencillo. Simplemente…tendría que coger pasillos más largos para ir al Comedor…mm…tendría que pasarse más tiempo encerrada en la biblioteca o en su cuarto…si eso era. Nada más.

Además de seguro esa semana estaría ocupada con los arreglos de la fiesta de fin de curso…de seguro para organizar eso, la había llamado la profesora McGonagall…hablando de eso! No le había avisado a Remus!

Comenzó a correr hacia la Sala Común y cuando estaba apunto de llegar, sin darse cuenta se chocó con dos cosas.

O mejor dicho, con dos personas

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – el grito de Lorena se escuchó hasta el cuarto de los chicos.

Las 3 se cayeron frente al Retrato de la Sala Común en el mismo momento en el que Anna salía de la Sala Común con una carta en las manos.

Ella se cayó encima de las chicas y también gritó y la carta salió volando y terminó en manos de…

-Black! Suelta mi carta! En ESTE instante! – Sirius, James, Remus y Peter también salieron de la Sala Común y justo en ese momento. La verdad es que Sirius había visto a Anna salir con una carta y quería saber para quien era. Y Bueno, aprovechado que ella estaba saliendo y ellos salieron tras ella. E increíblemente ella no lo notó.

-Primero, haz el favor de levantarte Anna! Me vas a romper las costillas!- gritó Lily

-Y mejor no hablemos de mi! Estoy apunto de asfixiarme! – se quejó Lorena y luego escucharon a Mariella: - Y también créeme que no es bonito soportar el peso de Lily, más el tuyo, y más el de Anna.

-Hey! Que no estoy gorda! – dijeron a la vez Lily y Anna mientras la morena se levantaba y ayudaba a levantarse a Lily así poco a poco todas se levantaron.

-Se puede saber que hacían tiradas? – preguntó Remus como quién habla con locos recien salidos de San Mungo

-No estabamos ahí a propósito Lupin! – gritó Lorena. Normalmente no era ese tipo de chica que se peleaba con la gente. Pero cuando se trataba de Remus…mejor ni meterse.

-Y Black mi carta!

James no habría la boca. Solo veía a Lily. Ese día se veía especialmente hermosa. Lily después de que se levantó lo único que hacía era mantener la vista en el piso, algo muy raro en ella.

Mariella en ese momento le echó una mirada fría a Sirius y empujando a Peter que estaba al costado del retrato de la Señora Gorda, entró a la Sala Común sin decir nada.

Todos se quedaron mirándola. En eso Anna, aprovechando que Sirius estaba distraído, arrancó la carta de sus manos y se fue con paso firme hasta la lechuzería.

-Hey! Me agarraste desprevenido!

Anna no volteó ni siquiera a verlo. Siguió con su camino.

-Lily vamos a comer? – le preguntó Lorena a la pelirroja

-Ee...si..si claro – murmuró Lily un poco avergonzada porque James no dejaba de verla. Y de pronto se acordó de lo que le tenía que decir a Remus : - no espera, tengo que hablar con Remus

James entornó los ojos.

-conmigo Lily? – preguntó el chico de ojos dorados mientras intentaba alejarse de Lorena que le lanzaba una mirada asesina por quien sabe que.

-Ee..si. La profesora McGonagall me dijo que hay reunión de prefectos a las 5 en su despacho

-También los domingos! Esa tía cada vez está más loca – dijo Sirius apoyándose en la pared y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

-Si como sea...e..bueno Remus, no te olvides – y en acto seguido la pelirroja cogió a Lorena y se la llevó corriendo hasta el Comedor.

-Esa fue Evans? – preguntó Sirius sorprendido

-Así parece...- comentó Remus. A él también le había sorprendido que Lily no callara a Sirius. Siempre lo hacía cuando Sirius hablaba y no había sido invitado a la conversación. Y ni que decir cuando en cierta forma insultaba a algún profesor.

-James...tu pelirroja está cambiando – dijo Sirius a James con aire dramatical.

-... – James no respondió. Ni siquiera parecía que había escuchado lo que había dicho Sirius. El moreno al ver que James no respondía dijo :

-Jamessss! – pero tampoco le respondía. Luego pasó sus manos delante de los ojos de James, hizo gesto raros con la cara, hizo de todo pero James ni se inmutó. Remus y Peter también se empezaba a preocupar. James solo estaba así cuando...

-Chicos tengo que hablar con ustedes – dijo de pronto James. Su semblante era muy serio.

-Que pasa James? – preguntó Peter empezando a preocuparse. Remus y Sirius permanecían callados mirando expectantes a James

-...aquí no. Vamos a los jardines y ahí se los cuento.

Nadie dijo nada y se encaminaron hacia los jardines.

* * *

Mariella entró molesta a la Sala Común. Definitivamente Sirius nunca iba a cambiar. Ni siquiera dejaba de molestar a una de sus mejores amigas! Ni por consideración!

Cogió la almohada que estaba en uno de los sillones y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

-Arghhhhhhhhh!

Estaba demasiado enojada. Estaba por tomar otra almohada para hacer lo mismo que hizo con la primera hasta que escuchó una vocecilla proveniente de las escaleras que daban a la habitación de las chicas.

-Te volvieron a rechazar Lend? – se burló Jessica Yopeem.

Iba en séptimo curso pero tenía 16 años. Era alta, de muy buen cuerpo. Tenía el cabello castaño claro y los ojos verdes azulados. Era una de las presidentas del club de fans de Sirius. Siempre vistiendo faldas cortísimas, preocupándose solo por el color de labios que iba a usar el día siguiente, no muy buena en los estudios pero para mala suerte de Mariella tampoco era una completa hueca.

En eso recordó lo que había dicho Anna el año pasado : "Pero aún nos queda la posibilidad de convertirla en sapo"

Mariella sonrió

-No es de tu incumbencia Yoppyyy – dijo también con gesto burlón Mariella. Jessica se quedó perpleja. Jamás le había respondido! Las otras raritas siempre sacaban las uñas pero Lend...no definitivamente algo le había pasado.

Mariella también se sorprendió de ella misma. Definitivamente, lo que le había hecho Sirius, la había cambiado. Y bueno, si aprender a defenderse era uno de esos cambios, Sirius en algo había servido después de dejarla.

-Lend cierra la bocaza. Todas bien sabemos que no eres capaz ni de matar a una mosca como para poder hablarle así a Jessica. – Allison Fohui y otras chicas de su grupito también habían bajado.

Ella tenía el cabello oscuro y los ojos completamente verdes.

También de muy buen cuerpo y presidenta del club de fans de James. No tenía más cerebro que Jessica, pero al igual que ella, tampoco era una hueca total.

-He aprendido a matar moscas y por eso le hablo así a Yoppyyyy que no es más que una asquerosa y podrida mosca!

-Cuida lo que dices Lend! Que estés envidiosa de mi, lo comprendo. – "la arrogancia jamás va a abandonar a es Yopeem" pensó Mariella con desgrado. – que tú seas tan fea como para que Sirius te deje así no más por que sí, no significa que tengas que estar insultandome! – finalizó Jessica con gesto ofendido y moviendo la cabellera.

-Mira Yopeem! Te puedo aguantar de todo pero esto no me oyes! – Mariella se acercó a Jessica y le cogió un mechón de pelo y se lo jaló mientras le hablaba – no te vuelvas a meter conmigo porque te juro que lamentarás haber nacido!

-Sueltame estúpida! – gritó la castaña mientras intentaba safarse y las otras se acercaban a apartar a Mariella de Jessica mientras también gritaban.

Mariella percibió esto y sacó su varita con la otra mano y las amenazó :

-Un paso más y juro que quedarán tan feas que jamás querrán verse de nuevo en un espejo!

-Chicas váyanse! Yo puedo sola con esta...

Pero antes de que completara la frase Mariella ya le había lanzado una fuerte bofetada.

-ASQUEROSA PERRA! – le gritó Jessica mientras se tocaba la cara. – idiota estupida!

-Callate eres una mierda! – y Mariella se dirigió a las escaleras. Estaba apunto de subir pero de pronto se volteó y le lanzó un hechizo a Alexandra Rakkena. Era morena de ojos celestes y cabello lacio hasta las puntas. Era de muy buen cuerpo al igual que sus amigas y era la presidenta del club de Remus.

Remus era muy especial para Mariella. Ella detestaba como las otras le mandaban besos o indirectas muy directas cada vez que Remus pasaba por el costado de ellas, y Alexandra era la culpable de eso.

El hechizo que le lanzó, hizo que su cabello quedara naranja y amarillo con un poco de verde. Su cabello que antes era lacio quedó cortísimo y completamente desordenado. Más que el de James y eso ya era mucho decir.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – gritó la morena. Cogió lo que quedaba de su cabello y lo miraba con desesperación. Las otras se acercaron a ella para observar mejor aunque no había mucha falta porque los colores resaltaban.

Riendo, Mariella subió hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave. Quizá eso le costara una venganza por parte de ellas pero no le importaba en ese momento.

Se sentó en su cama y poco a poco comenzó a llorar.

Era inevitable.

En ese momento recordó lo que le había dicho Remus la noche anterior...

-------------------- Inicio del Flash Back-----------------

-Mariella...podemos hablar?

-Creo que ahora no es buen momento Remus...

-Por favor – dijo cogiéndole suavemente el brazo

-Eee...esta bien

Y se fueron a una esquina de la Sala común.

- Mariella...siento lo de Sirius – dijo Remus mirando al piso. La verdad es que estaba un poco molesto con Sirius por haberle hecho eso. No sabía ni siquiera porque. La verdad es que él le había advertido a Sirius desde un principio que no engañara a Mariella ni que la haga de sufrir de alguna manera. Y de pronto...boom, termina con ella. Y según Sirius porque le había dejado de gustar, así no más porque sí.

Eso le molestó a Remus porque sabía que la rubia estaba siendo muy feliz con Sirius. A veces los dos bajaban y se encontraban en la Sala Común y se quedaban hablado horas y horas. Remus la consideraba como una hermana...aunque a veces pensaba que ese sentido sobre protector que tenía con ella era algo más...

-No te preocupes Remus – sonrió Mariella. El chico levantó la cabeza y vio a la rubia sonriéndole. Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. Pensó que también podía ser porque estaba con hambre...aunque lo dudaba. En eso una pregunta invadió su cabeza.

-Mariella...

-Dime

-Tú...si tuvieras la posibilidad...quisieras...eee... te gustaría olvidar a Sirius? – y al instante sintió que no debió preguntar eso.

Los ojos azules de Mariella brillaron con intensidad mientras ella entornaba los ojos. Pero no porque estuviera molesta...o porque estuviera indignada o algo por el estilo. Sino que le parecía muy curioso que Remus le preguntara eso...muy curioso.

Remus vio como sus ojos brillaban y se dio cuenta que eran más bonitos así. "Pero que estoy pensando!" se gritó a sí mismo mientras meneaba la cabeza.

-Porque me lo preguntas?

-Pues...porque...eee...yo...nada nada solo preguntaba. Y bueno...ya me voy! Nos vemos mañana! – y con la cara un poco roja, comenzó a correr hasta su habitación.

Mariella se quedó sorprendida. No solo porque Remus se había ido corriendo...sino por sus palabras...a que se refería exactamente?

----------------- Fin del Flash Back --------------------

* * *

**Bueno, aquí lo dejo por el momento! Jajaja espero que este cap le ayude a algunos de ustedes a entender ciertas cosas... jajaja bueno bueno no digo más de eso!**

**Quería agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews! Me alegro que poco a poco sean más las personas que lo hacen! MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOSSS! Jeje**

**Y ahurita os respondo :**

**Rafaella Krum Granger :** jajaja si pues. Rafa gracias por el review! Esta chica es lo max! Jajaja y respecto a los nombres latinos...jejeje poco a poco intentare poner nombres más ingleses. Jeje gracisa por el review de nuevo! Nos vemos! Y espero que hayas disfrutado con este cap!

**BB-Jessik :** Hola! Jaja este cap, te gustó? Jajaja espero que responda un poco a tus dudas! Jajaja no las puedo responder porque eso del triángulo amoroso verás si es cierto o no poco a poco! Jajajaja Muchas gracias por los reviews! Me dan muchos ánimos! Jajaja y los detalles poco a poco los entenderás jeje son como pequeñas...pistas. algo asi. Entiendes? Espero que si:) y eso de Pablo. Pues en el proximo cap sabras un poco más de él! Jeje y puse el nombre porque me gusta! Jajaja cuando leí tu review no dejaba de reírme! Jajaja

gracias de nuevo! Espero que este cap sea de tu agrado!

**Rosa-Evans: **Gracias por tu reviewwww! Me encantó recibirlo y sobre todo leerlo! Jaja a mi tambien me gustó esa parte de Sirius con la toallaaaaa jajjaja te imaginas? Wow!1 jaja mejor no sigo hablando de eso que no paro! Jajaja y siii Lorena recontra hiperactiva! Jaja se parece un poco a mi para que negarlo jajaja y sii Lily se asustó un pokito al ver a James al día siguiente del beso jajajaj un poco loca la pelirroja jaja

Poco a poco escribiré más de Sirius y Mariella! Esa pareja va a dar muuuxos giros! Jaja espero que entiendas la indirecta ;) jeje por el momento no te explico más que sino pierde la emoción como tu dices. Y creo que mejor no dejo adelantos! Jaja a mí me pasa igual que a ti. Jaja se pierde un poco la emoción. Jajaja y gracias por todo lo que dices de mi fic! Me alegro que te guste! Jaja y creo que ya no volvere a pensar en borrarlo jejeje Espero que este cap te haya gustado! Nos vemos! Byes!

**GinnyPotter : **GRaciasss! Jaja y si si te entiendo! Jaja tambien me ha pasado jeje gracias por leer! Espero que te haya gustado este cap!

**Lola-Potter :** Gracias por tus reviews! Me alegra que guste mucho! Jajaja gracias en serio! Jajaja ya un día de estos las chicas volverán a hablar de su cambio. Aunque mejor leer el mismo momento del cambio no crees? Hjajaj bueno bueno ya veremos! Graciasssss!

**Bueno gracias a TODOS! Son maravillosos! Jejeje Espero muchos reviews! No sean malitossssssssssssssSS!**

**Y espero que a todos les haya gustado este cap!**

**Nos vemos pronto!**

**Cuidaos vale?**

**Un bsote!**

**RoSiTa! xD**

**PD1 : Gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura que es publicar un fic...!**

**PD2 : jeje si alguien quiere agregarme al msn pues aquí os dejo mi mail : Jejeje Por si quieren preguntarme algo directamente, o nosee! Jajaja byeee!**


	5. parejas? naaaa

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa! Lamento haberme demorado tanto! Es que con tantos exámenes! No he podido actualizar! Y tampoco quiero hacerlo a la volada y que salga una mamarracha! **

**Bueno, seguiremos hablando abajo! Ojala os guste este cap!**

**

* * *

_Los ojos azules de Mariella brillaron con intensidad mientras ella entornaba los ojos. Pero no porque estuviera molesta...o porque estuviera indignada o algo por el estilo. Sino que le parecía muy curioso que Remus le preguntara eso...muy curioso._**

_Remus vio como sus ojos brillaban y se dio cuenta que eran más bonitos así. "Pero que estoy pensando!" se gritó a sí mismo mientras meneaba la cabeza._

_-Porque me lo preguntas? _

_-Pues...porque...eee...yo...nada nada solo preguntaba. Y bueno...ya me voy! Nos vemos mañana! – y con la cara un poco roja, comenzó a correr hasta su habitación._

_Mariella se quedó sorprendida. No solo porque Remus se había ido corriendo...sino por sus palabras...a que se refería exactamente?_

_----------------- Fin del Flash Back --------------------_

A Remus, ella jamás lo vería como alguien más que un amigo…

Le hacía bien hablar con él, porque sentía que hablaba con un hermano.

Le gustaba su manera de ser…siempre tan misterioso. Pero de ahí nada más. Jamás lo podría ver como … hombre.

Solo a…Sirius podía verlo así.

Suspiró resignada.

--sigo enamorada de Sirius… - se dijo a sí misma mientras sentía que se contradecía. Su corazón le decía que jamás lo podría olvidar, que él era el único que logró robarle el corazón. En cambio, su cabeza le decía que dejara de pensar en él, que lo olvidara, que sino lo único que hacía era engañarse a sí misma porque él nunca iba a volver con ella…

Una lágrima se desprendió de sus ojos, pero la rubia la secó al instante.

-Ya no voy a volver a llorar por él…- murmuró para ella misma mientras sentía que la ira la invadía de nuevo – ya no…es un imbécil…TE ODIO SIRIUS BLACK!

Y volvió a lanzar lo que tenía a su alcanze. Pero esta vez no era un almohadón. Era el diario de Lily.

Este chocó contra la puerta, y unos segundos después, alguien entró :

-que pasó! – preguntó Anna mirando preocupada a Mariella y recogiendo el diario de Lily que estaba entreabierto.

-Nada…pensaba en … Sirius… - dijo Mariella mientras se volteaba y se sentaba en su cama.

-Aaa…

La morena se sentó en frente de ella.

-El viernes termina el curso!

-Si… - farfulló Mariella aún pensando en Sirius

-Mari, ya deja de pensar en él.

La rubia subió la mirada

-No te digo que lo olvides, sino que tampoco te tortures pensando todo el tiempo en él.

-Sip, tienes razón. Gracias Anni! – sonrió Mariella

-No me llames Anni!

-Ok Anni – dijo divertida la rubia

-Mariella…

-Dime Anni

-Tú te lo buscaste! – y se lanzó contra ella y le comenzó a hacer cosquillas. La rubia se reía de manera descontrolable.

Pasaron unos minutos así. Anna con la cara de maniática de cosquillas y Mariella muriéndose de la risa.

-jajaja ya jajaja paraa! – gritó Mariella mientras reía

-jajajaja ok ok – rió Anna.

Justo en ese momento, mientras volvía a sentarse, tropezó con el diario que Lily que esta vez se abrió por completo.

-ups! – dijo Anna con cara de "a mí no me miren , no he hecho nada".

-Jaja haber déjame ver que hacer – Mariella cogió el diario e intentó cerrarlo, mientras la morena recogía el papel que se había desprendido del diario.

-Que es este pap… - pero la morena se cayó al instante al ver que la puerta se abría.

-Hola chicas! – dijeron a la vez Lily y Lorena que entraban alegremente. Lorena se acercó al espejo rápidamente mientras murmuraba : ahora si quiero ver si mi cara está normal…

Lily, después de saludar, se quedó helada. Su mirada pasaba del papel, a Anna, al diario y por último a Mariella que sostenía el diario.

-Ustedes…han…diario…- apenas podía articular palabras

-Lily yo no…nosotras no…no hemos leído…nada – se apresuró a decir Mariella mientras le arrancaba a Anna el papel de las manos y lo ponía en medio del diario. Luego lo cerró y se lo dio a la pelirroja.

Esta aún seguía un poco pálida.

-seguras que no han leído ni una palabra? –preguntó

-seguras – esta vez fue Anna quien habló.

Lily la miró con desconfianza entornando los ojos.

-de verdad que no he leído nada! – se apresuró a decir la morena.

Lily seguía con los ojos entornados

-de veras Lily. te prometo que no hemos leído nada. Lo único que pasó fue que tiré de casualidad tu diario…

-casualidad? – preguntó con ironía Anna en voz baja. Mariella continuó: - y Anna lo recogió y como estaba medio abierto, le dije que me lo diera para que…

-vale, vale os creo – la interrumpió la pelirroja con una sonrisa que reflejaba que no estaba enfadada, mientras sellaba su diario con un simple hechizo. Luego lo guardó en su baúl.

-Chicas, alguien tiene hora? – preguntó Lorena mientras terminaba de hacerse una cola alta.

-Sip. Son las…3 y 20 – respondió Mariella tras consultar su reloj.

-Me avisas cuando sean las 4 y media por fas – dijo Lily

-Okis. Tenéis que estar a las 5 en el despacho de McGonagall cierto?

-Si. Que flojera – dijo Lily con un gesto de desagrado en la cara.

-Chicas! Hay q seguir hablando del cambio!- saltó de pronto Lorena provocando la risa de sus amigas.

-Jajaja ya!

-Haber…Mariella tengo la idea perfecta.

-Jaja deléitanos con tu idea perfecta Lorena – bromeó Anna mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas en el piso.

-Empiezo por Mariella cierto? – preguntó la castaña y sin que nadie le respondieron, añadió : cierto

-Jajaja

-Tenemos que cambiarte el color de cabello

-QUE! – gritó Mariella abriendo tremendamente los ojos

* * *

-Y lo que acaban de leer es la carta que me enviaron los del departamento de Aurores – finalizó James mientras agachaba la cabeza fingiendo que se amarraba los zapatos para que sus amigos no vieran que sus ojos se empezaban a humedecer.

-Cornamenta…amigo – dijo Sirius acercándose a él para abrazarlo (N/A : no vayáis a pensar mal eh! Abrazo de amigos!)

James dejó que las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y Remus al notar esto, se unió al abrazo. Peter se acercó a ellos y también lo abrazó.

Cuando al fin se separaron, James les dijo :

-Gracias chicos. Pero como dice Lily…todo es una prueba más.

-Pienso lo mismo que Lily, James – dijo Remus sonriendo de una manera que podía tranquilizar a cualquiera.

-Evans te dijo eso? – preguntó Sirius desconcertado. James rió al comprobar que Canuto siempre sería el mismo.

-Jaja si. Es una larga historia. Después os las cuento. Vamos a las cocinas? – preguntó mientras se levantaba. metió la carta en uno de sus bolsillos y se secó las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Si! Me muero de hambre! – exclamó Peter tocándose la barriga

-Jajajaja Vamos corriendo antes de que a Colagusano le de un ataque por la falta de comida! – gritó Sirius mientras comenzaba a correr y Peter lo seguía. Corría de manera divertida, tanto así que James y Remus que se habían quedado atrás, comenzaron a reírse.

Remus lo miró, le tocó el hombro como lo hace un padre a un hijo y dijo :

-Estamos contigo James

James solo sonrió y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia las Cocinas en silencio. Definitivamente…los 4 siempre serían amigos. Mejores amigos.

* * *

La tarde pasó tranquila. Los chicos se quedaron como dos horas en las cocinas mientras comían y se contaban chistes para que "la locura entre en Cornamenta" según las palabras textuales de Sirius.

Las chicas se quedaron en la habitación, conversando, comiendo chocolate (Lorena, al igual que Remus, era adicta al chocolate. Y ni que hablar de Lily. sin chocolate…la pelirroja se ponía peor que un banshee)

Hablaron del cambio, de chicos, hasta que…

-Lily ya son las 5! – exclamó Lorena. Con tanta conversación se había olvidado de ver el reloj.

-QUE! Y YO SIGO AQUÍ! – y como una bala, salió de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras rapidísimo, salio por el retrato y corrió con todo hasta llegar al despacho de la profesora McGonagall. En ese mismo momento, Remus llegó. El chico estaba con las mejillas sonrosadas, la camisa afuera, el pelo desordenado.

-Tu también corriste? – preguntó Lily sonriendo y pensando que ella no podía estar mejor.

-Y por lo visto tu también – sonrió Remus. Luego tocó la puerta de la profesora McGonagall y desde adentro se escuchó : Llegan tarde! Pasen!

Los dos chicos sonriendo de manera inocente, abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con McGonagall sentada tras su escritorio con la mirada severa.

-Lo sentimos profesora – dijeron ambos a la vez antes de que la profesora McGonagall dijera algo.

-Que no vuelva a suceder – inquirió McGonagall sacando un par de pergaminos

-No se preocupe profesora - dijo Lily mientras se sentaba. Remus también se sentó.

La profesora separó los pergaminos y puso uno delante de la pelirroja y otro delante de Remus.

-Haber, voy a ser rápida. Os he llamado para encargaros la tarea de la organización de la fiesta de fin de curso – comenzó a decir la profesora McGonagall – Los otros jefes de las otras casas, también han convocado a sus respectivos prefectos para encargarles otro tipo de tareas.

Entonces sacó otro pergamino y se los mostró.

-Como aquí verán, los de Slytherin estarán a cargo de la decoración– los dos chicos asistieron. La profesora McGonagall, prosiguió : - Los de Ravenclaw, se encargarán de avisar a los elfos la manera en que servirán la comida y organizarlos de una manera única. Y además, de la disposición de las mesas – los chicos volvieron a asentir.

-Los de Hufflepuff, se encargarán de la música. Creo que estaban pensando en dar un espectáculo también… señorita Evans, hable de eso con la señorita Riveira, por favor. Quizá, los de Gryffindor también puedan unirse al espectáculo – Lily asintió con desagrado. Paola Riveira no le caía para nada. Era una hueca vanidosa que…bueno mejor ni hablar.

-Y nosotros que haremos? – preguntó Remus

A eso iba. En estos pergaminos, están copiados los carteles de lista de parejas – Remus y Lily mostraron caras de confusión y la profesora McGonagall continuó : -Tienen que copiarlos para cada una de las casas y asegurarse de que para el miércoles, todas estén llenas – finalizó la profesora Mcgonagall

-Pero profesora…que se supone que tiene que haber en cada uno en los pergaminos? – preguntó Lily ya que no había entendido muy bien.

- nombre y pareja. Serán solo las mujeres las que pongan su nombre y al costado la de su pareja. Estos pergaminos, tienen un hechizo para confirmar que la otra persona está de acuerdo con ser la pareja de la muchacha – explicó la profesora McGonagall mientras sacaba más pergaminos. – En estos 4, copien lo mismo que están en el primero que les he dado, y dárosla a Filch para que él se encargue de ponerlas en cada Sala Común.

-Esta bien profesora

-Y el miércoles en la mañana, o a más tardar, en la noche, quiero los 4 pergaminos, llenos. Si alguien no tiene pareja, ustedes se encargarán de conseguirle una.

-Pero…y si no nos hacen caso? – preguntó Remus mientras pensaba en las chicas de su club de fans. Él definitivamente no iría con ninguna de ellas. Todas sin cerebro. Y para convencer a las chicas para que vayan con otro…la verdad es que lo veía bien difícil.

-Siguen siendo prefectos. Y si la discordancia llega a un alto punto, pues simplemente me avisan – dijo la profesora McGonagall arreglándose las gafas.

-Esta bien profesora – dijeron los dos chicos a la vez con cansancio mientras pensaban el graaan trabajo que les quedaba.

-Bueno, eso era todo, pueden retirarse

* * *

Los chicos salieron del despacho de la profesora McGonagall con aire cansado. Ambos pensaban cosas diferentes…

Remus : " Y ahora que hago con las chicas…ni James ni Sirius querrán ir con ellas…Peter…bueno siempre queda él. Espero. Porque últimamente se desaparece mucho…empiezo a creer que anda con alguien. Y aún no entiendo porque no nos dice. En fin…que voy a hacer con esas chicas! Me puedo esconder? No lo creo…bueno de todas maneras, queda esa posibilidad. Espero que los chicos estén dispuestos a ayudarme…

Lily : "Parejas…genial. Simplemente genial. Lorena se va a emocionar. Mariella se va a decepcionar y Anna…se va a molestar. Genial. Lorena va a estar hablando de eso TODO el bendito tiempo…y bueno de seguro vamos a tener que aguantar a los chicos abordándola en las pasillos porque la verdad, es que Lorena tiene unos cuantos que babean por ella. En fin. Mariella…va a decir que nadie la va a invitar..se va a encerrar..y de nuevo se va a deprimir.! Anna va a decir que es pérdida de tiempo y no va a querer ir. Y yo…la verdad es que no entiendo porque tenemos que llevar parejas obligatoriamente! No podemos ir y divertirnos sin parejas? Genial…

Caminaron un momento más en silencio, cuando de pronto Lily dijo :

-y Remus… a quién vas a invitar?

-Nose…tengo que pensarlo. Y tú? – dijo Remus

-Igual. Aunque la verdad no me agrada eso de parejas…

Remus sonrió.

-pero no creo que tengas problema en conseguir a alguien para que vaya contigo. Además…siempre tendrás a James como último recurso…en un caso de desesperación, claro – bromeó Remus sonriendo

-ja ja ja que chistosito… - dijo con ironía Lily. Luego agregó sonriendo pícaramente : -de seguro que vas a invitar a Mariella no?

Remus solo se sonrojó y Lily se limitó comenzó a creer que sus sospechas eran ciertas…

Llegaron a la Sala Común mientras hablaban de las descerebradas que babeaban por Remus. El chico se limitaba a sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza. En la sala se encontraron con James, Sirius y Peter.

James, al ver a Lily, se revolvió el cabello y dijo :

-Lily! podemos hablar?

-No Jam…Potter – respondió Lily mientras le daba la espalda para que no la vea sonrojada.

-Pero Lily…porfavor – James la cogió del brazo. Lily sintió una corriente eléctrica y volteó lentamente la cabeza. Casi sin pensarlo y en susurro dijo : - te espero a las 12 de la noche aquí

Y sin esperar respuesta por parte de James, siguió caminando. Cuanto estaba a mitad de las escaleras, volteó y evitando la mirada de James, le indicó a Remus : - Remus, yo hago las copias para Ravenclaw y Gryffindor. Tú haz las otras y me avisas para dárselas todas juntas a Filch

- ok Lily

Lily se volvió a voltear y entró a la habitación.

* * *

-qué teneís que hacer? –preguntó Sirius

-Encargarnos de que estos pergaminos estén llenos de los nombres de las chicas. Cada una con su pareja…

-Va a haber fiesta de fin de curso? – adivinó Peter.

-Exacto Colagusano – dijo Remus sentándose y dejando a un lado los pergaminos. James también se volvió a sentar en silencio.

-Cornamenta, a quién vas a invitar? – preguntó Sirius mientras analizaba la idea de hacer una lista con todas las chicas bonitas para ver con cual se quedaba. Invitaría sin dudar a Mariella pero de seguro ella no querría. Aunque…nunca hay que decir nunca. Y decidió que le iba a preguntar.

-Nose… - respondió James pensando en Lily. a las 12 hablaría con ella…ojalá de verdad me quiera! – pensó inocentemente James mientras sonreía para él mismo.

-Chicos, me voy a bañar – dijo Peter parándose

-Milagro – bromearon los otros tres.

-Cállense. Siempre me baño – y sonriendo él también, subió hasta su habitación.

-Creo que yo también después tomaré un baño – dijo Remus.

-Yo me voy a volar un rato…necesito despejar la mente – sonrió James. Si. Eso era lo mejor. Si iba a hablar con Lily esa noche, mejor despejar la mente antes de hacerlo. Y que mejor que volar un buen rato.

-Y yo señores…me voy a ir a andar por algún rincón de Hogwarts…espero que no me extrañeís – dijo en broma Sirius

-Jaja. No te preocupes Sirius. No te echaremos de menos – inquirió Remus riendo

-Oh! Habeísme herido! Sois cruel… - dijo Sirius fingiendo dramáticamente. Los otros chicos rieron.

-Ya Sirius. Jaja bueno, chicos, me voy – y James se adelantó al retrato. Antes de salir escuchó la voz de Sirius – ojalá os de la quaffle en la pelota, cruel hechicero

James solo negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía alegremente. Si querías reírte, definitivamente tenías que hablar con Sirius. Siempre te sacaba una sonrisa.

* * *

**YaaaA! Hasta aquí llega el cap! Ojala os haya gustado! A verdadd jeje si quereis que haga los caps mas largos diganmelo! Porque creo q estan muy cortitos! No es parece? Dejenme sus opiniones por favor! Son muuy importante para mi! Os agradecer eternamente! Y keria dar las gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews:**

**Rosa-Evans** (jaja tb ablamos x msn no?jojo), **Desir **(gracias!), **BB-Jessik **(no saqueis aun conclusiones apresuradas! Te vais a llevar una gran sorpresa al final! Te lo aseguro!), **trini – la – blake** (gracias x leer! Me alegro que te guste!), **maria jose** (gracias! Y ya te agregue al msn x cierto)

**Gracias! Me alegro muchisimo, cuando entro a mi correo y boom! Veo un review! Jojojo sois muy buenos! Jeje y Rosa-Evans, lamento no poder leer tu fic por el momento! Me qude en el primer cap pero definitivamente tengo que leer todos! Porque se ve que estan buenisimos! Asi que todos ya sabeis, entren a leer el fic de Rosa-Evans ehh! Es mi tocaya! Jaja es que tengo un monton de examenes y a las justas tengo tiempo para escribir mi fic…:S! espero desocuparme un poco!**

**De nuevo gracias por todo! Y espero no tardarme en mandar el otro cap! Espero sus reviews! X fissss! Solo dnle al GO!**

**Byeee**

**Cuidaos fieles lectores! Jojo**

**RoSiTa**


	6. el ultimo primer beso

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lamento si me demoré al actualizar! Es que con tantas cosas…y no tengo mucho tiempo! Bueno, una vez más, os digo : disfruten del cap!**

* * *

_James, al ver a Lily, se revolvió el cabello y dijo : _

_-Lily! podemos hablar? _

_-No Jam…Potter – respondió Lily mientras le daba la espalda para que no la vea sonrojada. _

_-Pero Lily…porfavor – James la cogió del brazo. Lily sintió una corriente eléctrica y volteó lentamente la cabeza. Casi sin pensarlo y en susurro dijo : - te espero a las 12 de la noche aquí _

_Y sin esperar respuesta por parte de James, siguió caminando. Cuanto estaba a mitad de las escaleras, volteó y evitando la mirada de James, le indicó a Remus : - Remus, yo hago las copias para Ravenclaw y Gryffindor. Tú haz las otras y me avisas para dárselas todas juntas a Filch_

_- ok Lily_

_Lily se volvió a voltear y entró a la habitación. _

"…………."

* * *

Lily entró a su habitación con la cabeza hecha un lío. Cruzó la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigas y cayó de espaldas sobre su cama lanzando un suspiro. Las chicas se miraron entre sí y todas pensaron lo mismo : "Potter…" Decidieron no preguntarle nada a Lily porque ya se imaginaban lo que habría podido pasar. Pero, esta vez, sus conclusiones eran erróneas. Por primera vez…Lily no lanzó un suspiro de desesperación o de cierto grado de enojo…esta vez…por primera vez…y sin siquiera saberlo… lanzó un suspiro de amor.

* * *

Eran las 11.30 cuando las chicas fueron a dormirse. Lily se hizo la dormida y esperó a que todas estuvieran profundamente dormidas para levantarse, ponerse la bata, y salir con mucha cautela de la habitación. Cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado y bajó las escaleras mientras observaba el mueble que estaba frente a la chimenea. O mejor dicho. Observaba la mata de cabello desordenado de la persona que estaba sobre el mueble. James estaba apoyando su mentón en sus manos. Sus codos estaban sobre sus rodillas.

Lily se quedó mirándolo mientras sentía que era presa de miles de sentimientos que jamás había experimentado. Estaba segura, de que si en ese momento, alguien le preguntaba que sentía por James Potter, ella respondería…: no lo sé.

Pensando que quizá solo fuese una idea de su imaginación, se acercó hasta él. James no notó su presencia. Estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos. Lily lo observó en esa pose, tan inocente, lejos de chicas, sin pavonearse…simplemente siendo…James. Sintió un sacudón en el estómago. Sintió lo mismo que la noche anterior…

-James… - dijo casi en un susurro.

El moreno volteó lentamente y Lily pudo observar que sus ojos brillaban. "Seguro habrá estado llorando…" pensó la pelirroja con tristeza.

Se miraron por unos momentos, hasta que James le indicó, sin hablar aún, que se sentara a su lado.

Lily obedeció. Una vez más, parecía que los gestos solos hablaban. Lily se sentó a su lado, un poco tímida. Luego, se acomodó mejor y notó que James se movía un poco. El chico se sentó mirándola de frente, y con los ojos brillándole aún con más fuerza, esbozó una pequeña y linda sonrisa. Lily sintió que sus mejillas ardían y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

James, sin saber que hacía, acarició su mejilla. La miró con ternura. Observó todo su rostro. Y sin poder contenerse, dijo :

-Te ves hermosa…

Lily sintió que de un momento a otro el aire se le iría. Estaba a escasos centímetros de James. El chico aún tenía su mano sobre su mejilla mientras la acariciaba lentamente. Ambos tenían la mirada fija en el otro.

-James…te acuerdas que…ayer…me preguntaste… - sintió que sus mejillas ardían aún con más fuerza. Pero prosiguió : …si te quería?

James la miró con más intensidad. Movió la cabeza hacia un lado con un gesto inocente. Sonrió. Lily se puso nerviosa.

-si. Pero no me respondiste.

-Pues…creo que ya tengo la respuesta…- dijo Lily mientras sentía que muchas de sus dudas se aclaraban en ese preciso momento.

-Me encantaría oírla – inquirió James sin dejar de sonreír. Sentía que su corazón palpitaba con más fuerza.

Lily tomó aire con fuerza, cerró los ojos, los volvió a abrir, esta vez un poco menos nerviosa. Ella también le comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de forma tierna y dulce. Sus ojos verdes brillaron como nunca lo habían hecho. Ese momento, fue eternamente largo pero muy corto a la vez…

Lily le quitó las gafas, las puso a un lado, y aún acariciándole la mejilla, se acercó poco a poco a él.

James sonrió con amor. Ambos empezaron a acortar la distancia…

-James...- faltaban poquísimos milímetros para que sus labios se unieran - …te amo.

James no pudo contestar porque en ese preciso momento, sintió los labios de su pelirroja sobre los suyos. Fue como en un sueño. Primero, ambos rozaron sus labios…con mucha ternura y delicadeza. Poco a poco, comenzaron a besarse. Era imposible explicar lo tiernos que se veían. Y más difícil aún…lo que ellos mismos sentían.

James…lo único que tenía en la cabeza era…no sabía como explicarlo…pero besando a Lily, se sentía por primera vez, completo. Sentía que tenía, junto a él, a la razón de su vida.

Lily tampoco no podía explicar lo que sentía. Pero de una cosa estaba segura…jamás odió a James. Pudo haber sido cosa de chiquillos…gritos, venganzas, palabras sin sentido por aquí y por allá…pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que durante ese tiempo, un gran amor los empezaba a unir. La muchacha sentía que con James, estaba segura, sentía que era él a quien siempre había estado esperando. Era él quien había robado, verdaderamente, su corazón. Solo con él, ella podía transmitir esa ternura inalcanzable sin siquiera notarlo.

Ambos, empezaron a profundizar el beso. Lily comenzó a desordenar un poco el cabello de James. Este cubrió la cintura de Lily con sus caricias. Ambos, se sentían muy bien estando así.

Poco a poco, James comenzó a explorar la boca de su pelirroja como siempre quiso hacerlo. Lily solo se dejó llevar. Luego de unos momentos, poco a poco, y aún con los ojos cerrados, se comenzaron a separar. Sentían aún el sabor de los labios del otro sobre los suyos.

Todo fue tan mágico…pensaron ambos. Lentamente, James abrió los ojos y comprobó que Lily aún no los había abierto. Acarició su cabello y vio que en el rostro de Lily se asomó una dulce, tierna y hermosa sonrisa. James también sonrió. Lily abrió los ojos y sonrió con más felicidad.

Se miraron y rieron. Ninguno sabía exactamente porque reían. Pero simplemente era efecto de la magia, más intensa y única que habían vivido jamás.

Ambos…dieron su último primer beso.

* * *

Sirius se sobresaltó y de un golpe abrió los ojos. Se puso una mano al pecho y esperó a que la respiración se le tranquilizara. Estaba sudando. Y es que el sueño había sido tan real…

Todo el sueño empezó en el colegio. Él y los demás merodeadores estaban bajo el haya en el que siempre se sentaban frente al lago. Estaban tranquilamente hablando… cuando en eso, ve que Mariella estaba al otro lado del lago, por el borde del Bosque Prohibido. Pero a penas la reconoció. Estaba completamente diferente…

Tenía la mirada fría y estaba vestida de una manera que nunca la había visto. Llevaba encima una falda muy corta y estaba mojada, como si hubiera estado bajo una lluvia espantosa. Sirius la miró fijamente y se paró para alcanzarla. Pero en ese mismo momento, alguien encapuchado de negro, la cogía por atrás. Le tapaba la boca y de un hechizo la dormía y la metía a las profundidades del bosque. Sirius comenzó a correr pero en ese momento escuchó la voz de James :

-no Sirius! Cuidado! Voltea! – el moreno volteó y vio a otro mago encapuchado frente a él. Llevaba una máscara y a penas se le veían los ojos. El mago se acercó un poco a él, y le dije en un susurro :

-Lend se unirá a nosotros – y sonrió con malicia. Sirius gritaba y vio que el mago sacaba su varita pero el no podía hacer nada. Lo habían paralizado.

Y en ese momento se despertó.

* * *

Lily negó la cabeza mientras sonreía y James atrayéndola a sí por la cintura, le preguntó :

-que pasa eh pelirroja? – y sonrió divertido. Lily rió. Y volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Jaja…es que…así te ves tan lindo

James sonrió aún más.

-y tu eres hermosa, bella, linda, bonita, hermosa, perfecta, única, … ya he dicho que eres hermosa? – preguntó James de nuevo con un tono inocente. No sabía porque, pero cada vez que hablaba con Lily, sentía que un sentimiento de inocencia se apoderaba de él. Quizá sea porque esa chica le transmitía esa inocencia…

-jajaja James eres…James – y lo abrazó con muchísimas fuerzas. James rió y también la abrazó. Se quedaron así mucho tiempo. Sin hablar. El abrazo les decía a cada uno cuanto se querían y cuanto se iban a querer siempre.

* * *

Mariella no podía dormir. Daba vueltas de un lado a otro en su propia cama. Respiró hondamente. Simplemente no podía dormir y no sabía ni porque…

Se había hecho la dormida y se había dado cuenta de que Lily había salido. Sospechaba que iba a verse con James. No sabía como pero simplemente lo sentía. Pero no se lo iba a prohibir. Al contrario, ella estaba muy feliz por la pelirroja. Ya era hora de que sea feliz…

En cambio ella…

Suspiró. Cerró los ojos y pudo ver la imagen de Sirius claramente.

--------------- Flash Back--------------------

-Una rosa para la mujer más tierna del universo – sonrió Sirius alcanzándole una hermosa rosa roja.

Mariella sonrió abiertamente.

-Gracias! Sirius te amo, eres…- pero Sirius no dejó que terminara. La calló con un bonito y corto beso.

-------------Fin del Flash Back---------------

Mariella volvió a suspirar. No lo podría olvidar…pero lo intentaría. Ya estaba decidido. Cambiaría y saldría con muchos y muchos chicos y así poco a poco borraría la imagen de Sirius de su cabeza.

O por lo menos eso creía la rubia…

* * *

James y Lily seguían abrazados. James acarició nuevamente el cabello rojo de Lily. La chica sonrió con ternura, y sintió que una lágrima se desprendía de sus ojos. En ese momento, cerrando los ojos, dijo :

-siento mucho todo, James

James la separó de él con mucha delicadeza. La miró con cara interrogativa. Entonces observó la lágrima que recorría la mejilla de Lily. La secó de inmediato y dijo con voz segura y firme:

-no quiero que llores por mí Lily. Jamás.

-Pero … James…yo he sido muy… - la voz de Lily se empezaba a quebrar

-Tú has sido la persona que me ha enamorado. Y no importa lo que haya pasado. Solo importa este momento. Ahora que estamos aquí tú y yo y nadie nos va a separar. – dijo James mientras la miraba y le acariciaba todo el rostro. Lily lo miró con dulzura, se acercó a él, le besó los labios y luego le dijo :

-Gracias James. – y sonrió mientras se secó ella también las lágrimas que tenía en el rostro.

-No tienes porque preocuparte Lily.

Se quedaron mirando unos momentos, hasta que Lily se comenzó a reír de nuevo.

James la miró con ternura y diversión, y preguntó sonriendo:

-y ahora que pasa eh mi pelirroja? Jaja

-es que no puedo creer que te haya besado – Lily sintió que de nuevo sus mejillas ardían

-jaja y yo no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho.

Ambos rieron. Luego James dijo :

-sabes Lily? he estado pensando en lo que me dijiste ayer. Eso de mi papá y eso…y bueno…tienes razón. Va a ser una de las cosas más difíciles que tenga que afrontar pero yo se que lo haré.

-Y además yo te ayudaré – sonrió Lily. Luego lo abrazó.

James también la abrazó mientras sentía que sus ojos de nuevo se empezaban a humedecer. Era increíble como pasaba todo. Primero lo de su papá…y creyó que ya no podría ni vivir después de eso…y ahora lo de Lily. Era un ángel. Era la única respuesta que encontraba James. Era el ángel más hermoso y bello que jamás había visto. Y bueno nunca había visto a uno pero … de todas maneras Lily era la mejor mujer del planeta.

Entonces, en ese momento ambos recordaron…

-Lily

-James – dijeron ambos a la vez. Luego se separaron, se miraron y sonrieron.

-Tu primero – inquirieron al unísono.

-Jaja bueno…lo digo yo – dijo Lily. Tomó aire y con la alegría más grande del mundo, y con una enorme sonrisa dijo :

-James Potter…quieres estar conmigo?

James sonrió. Poco a poco su sonrisa, se hacía cada vez más grande. Luego rió. Lily levantó una ceja. James se apresuró a decir :

-lo siento Lily, es que es tan…raro que tú me estés diciendo eso…

Lily sonrió. La verdad es que si. Era inexplicable, raro, increíble…de todo. Pero eso era lo que le indicaba su corazón. Y ella solo se dejaba llevar.

-y maravilloso a la vez – prosiguió James sonriendo esta vez con muchísima ternura. Luego añadió : Y esta más claro que el agua, que nunca dudaría en decirte que si Lily.

Lily sonrió. James también y le dijo en un susurro :

-te amo Lilliane Evans

Lily en respuesta, solo lo besó. Ambos se volvieron a perder en un largo, dulce, apasionado e increíble beso.

* * *

Al día siguiente, todos se tuvieron que levantar temprano porque a pesar de que era la última semana del curso, lamentablemente aún tenían clases.

Las chicas se sorprendieron porque vieron a Lily echada sobre su cama, sin haberse tapado con la colcha y solo abrazaba a la almohada con una sonrisa grande en su rostro. Y eso que estaba durmiendo…

-Lily! – exclamó Ann que milagrosamente se había levantado temprano.

-Mm – La pelirroja solo volteó la cabeza

-Que habrá pasado? – preguntó Mariella mirándola suspicazmente mientras terminaba de peinarse – ayer me pareció que salía de la habitación…

-Tu crees? – preguntó Lorena mientras salía del baño después de ducharse.

-¬¬ Y tú como has escuchado?

-Aaa para que veas jaja – rió Lorena y las otras solo sonrieron alegremente mientras negaban con la cabeza.

-Lily…! - la zarandeó Anna, que empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-James…- dijo Lily entre sueños mientras abrazaba más fuerte la almohada.

-Esa simple palabra produjo una gran … mmm…cuál sería la palabra para describirlo…"conmoción". Exacto. Produjo una gran conmoción entre las chicas. Todas reaccionaron diferente.

Anna se quedó muda, con la boca abierta y mirando a Lily como si estuviera rematadamente loca.

Lorena se empezó a reír. Le hacía gracia que Lily pensara en James mientras soñaba. Y la verdad es que no se le cruzó por la mente que algo pudo haber ocurrido entre ellos…

Mariella solo sonrió. Quizá Lily ya había aceptado que quería a James. Porque la verdad, se notaba que a pesar de todo, iban a terminar juntos. Y la rubia empezaba a creer que sus sospechas eran completamente ciertas.

Lorena y Mariella se miraron y luego miraron a Anna. Se empezaron a preocupar porque la morena se había quedado estática. Y eso casi nunca pasaba, solo cuando…

-LILLIANE EVANS! QUE HAS DICHO! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Lily se despertó de golpe como si le hubiera caído encima un cubetazo de agua helada. Y bueno..la verdad es que eso hubiera sido mejor…

La pelirroja miró a un lado y a otro un poco confusa. Tenía los ojos entreabiertos y en ese momento lanzó un bostezo. Luego con voz despreocupada preguntó :

-que pasa?

-COMO QUE QUE PASA! REPITE LO QUE DIJISTE! – exclamó Anna. Lorena y Mariella intentaban calmarla pero hubieran tenido más éxito si se acercaban a un hipogrifo furioso.

-Que..diiije – dijo Lily bostezando y rascándose la cabeza de forma divertida. Lorena y Mariella rieron pero se callaron al instante por la mirada asesina que les envió Anna.

-Dijiste : "James"…- le explicó Lorena antes de que Mariella hablara

Lily se puso rojísima de un segundo al otro. Luego, se puso blanca, luego media morada...no se podía distinguir muy bien. Y luego, lanzó una sonrisa extremadamente…empalagosa. Si. Así se podía describir.

Todas las miraron de nuevo confusas. Luego Anna, quedándose de nuevo estática, balbuceó :

-no…me digas que…te gusta…te gusta…Po…Potter!

Lily se quedó callada mientras se cogía un mechón de pelo y lo empezaba a enroscar sin darse cuenta y miraba hacia abajo. Cada vez que estaba realmente nerviosa, hacía eso.

Anna y las otras se percataron de eso. Lorena rió fuertemente. Mariella sonrió alegremente. Anna comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras se cogía la cabeza de forma desesperada :

-no, … no por favor…no Lily…por merlín…no, no puede ser!...nuestra Lily…y ese descerebrado de Potter…nooo!

-Anna tampoco es para tanto! Además de seguro harán una estupenda pareja! –saltó Lorena emocionada mientras abrazaba a Lily.

-Si! – sonrió Mariella uniéndose al abrazo.

-Y ustedes la apoyan! Saben lo que va a hacer Potter! – exclamó con fiereza Anna mirándolas con los brazos cruzados. Luego, volviendo a caminar de un lado a otro, comenzó a enumerar : - te va a hacer sufrir, te va a engañar, te va a usar, te va a hacer llorar, te va a hacer sentir mal, te va a…

-Anna! – gritó Lily. – porque lo juzgas sin conocerlo eh!

-Claro que lo conozco! Y tu también Lily! te lo recuerdo por si se te ha olvidado!

-Porque eres así! – Lily bajó la cabeza mientas sus ojos se humedecían. Lorena y Mariella miraron con malos ojos a Anna y abrazaron a Lily.

-Yo…e…yo… - tartamudeó Anna sin saber exactamente qué decir. Luego añadió : Lo siento Lily…creo que…bueno después me odiaré por decir lo que voy a decir pero…- Anna respiró hondamente. Tragó saliva. Y dijo algo que nunca soñó si quiera en llegarlo a decir. Pero todo sea por Lily… volvió a respirar y agregó : - …le daré una oportunidad a Potter

Las 3 chicas que estaban abrazadas la miraron incrédula. Anna aceptando que a Lily le gusta James? wow. Eso si que era…del otro mundo!

La seguían mirando y Anna dijo encogiéndose los hombros: - que! Jaja ya sé que es raro, pero solo te voy a pedir una cosa.

-ya decía yo. No todo podía ser perfecto – sonrió Lily. – haber dime

-cuéntanos con detalle qué pasó ayer.

Lily se esperaba cualquier cosa antes de eso. Se quedó un rato muda, y luego, dándose cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, dijo :

-esta bien. Pero les advierto que es un poco largo.

-No importa! Empieza ya! – exclamó Lorena sonriente.

-Chicas…no quiero parece aguafiestas pero…tenemos que ir al comedor que sino nos quedamos sin desayuno. Y además, luego tenemos clases – dijo Mariella haciendo un gesto de desagrado en la cara.

-Si! Después les cuento! – saltó Lily. Luego miró agradecida a Mariella y ella solo sonrió.

Lorena y Anna negaron la cabeza. Definitivamente Lily siempre sería Lily. Pero bueno…después les contaría. No se iba a librar de esa.

Lily se apresuró en cambiarse, y bajó con las otras a tomar desayuno.

Entraron en el comedor, y todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ellas. Las chicas se miraron mientras levantaban los hombros. De vez en cuando, cuando caminaban, una que otra mirada se volvía hacia ellas, pero todas así de frente…

Caminaron hasta la mesa de Gryffindor y James apenas vio a Lily, se revolvió el cabello y le indicó que se sentaran con ellos.

Lorena y Mariella también vieron el gesto y se comenzaron a acercar. Anna también lo vio y retuvo un rato a Lily :

-Lily…solo te gusta Potter o…?

Lily rió nerviosa. Luego, mientras se ponía roja, dijo :

-jeje…verás…este…jeje…yo…

-estas con Potter! – exclamó Anna llevándose una mano a la boca.

-Shhh! Quieres que todos se enteren!

-No…Lily…tú…Potter…no… - balbuceó Anna mirándola fijamente

-Anna, dijiste que le darías una oportunidad – Lily la miró suplicante. Luego hizo porritos, y a Anna solo le quedó decir :

-Ayy! Para que abro la bocota! – luego tomando aire y entre dientes dijo : esta bien…le daré una oportunidad a Potter…

Lily saltó de la alegría y la abrazó. Anna rió y le dijo :

-pero eso si. Me tienes que contar como pasó!

-Jajajaja esta bien.

Luego se acercaron a los demás. Mariella estaba hablando alegremente con Remus. Lorena y Sirius los miraban con malos ojos. A Lorena nunca le había caído Remus muy bien que digamos…y Sirius…se empezaba a enojar con Remus por hablar tanto con Mariella.

James bromeaba con Peter y cuando vio que Lily se sentó frente a él, se revolvió de nuevo el cabello, y dijo :

-Hola cariño! – sonrió el moreno.

-Hola! – rió Liy mientras le mandaba un beso. James sonrió más alegremente.

El desayuno pasó tranquilamente. Bueno, claro, que sin tener en cuenta, que Lily casi se molesta cuando Sirius le contó porque todos habían volteado a verla a la hora que entró al comedor. Porque habían volteado a verla a ella especialmente.

Habían volteado, porque antes de que llegaran, James le estaba contando a Sirius lo que había pasado la noche anterior y Sirius de "casualidad" gritó a los cuatro vientos :

-QUE EVANS TE BESÓ!

Y todos empezaron a cuchichear. Curiosamente, las chicas de su club de fans no estaban ahí en ese momento.

Y tampoco aparecieron en el resto del desayuno.

* * *

Las clases continuaron, y aunque ya habían terminado los exámenes, los profesores encontraban pertinente que sus alumnos sigan asistiendo a clases.

Primero les tocó Encantamientos y luego, Historia de la Magia. Pasaron dos horas más de clase. Anna y Mariella estaban saliendo de su clase de Aritmancia, cuando de pronto, ambas sienten que de un segundo a otro estaban cubiertas de …

-MOCO DE TROLL! Jajajajajaja eso te pasa por meterte con nosotras estúpida Lend! – grito con todas sus fuerzas Jessica Yopeem. (N/A: no se si os acordarais de ella…una de las presidentas del club de Sirius. Una hueca no tan descerebrada lamentablemente…ahora os acordáis?)

-Si! Aprende que nadie, NADIE se mete con mi hermoso cabello! – gritó Alexandra. Ella era la presidenta del club de Remus. Su cabello, que antes era completamente lacio y de color oscuro, estaba ahora cortísimo y de colores que no se notaban mucho gracias al gorro oscuro que llevaba encima.

Anna comenzó a respirar agitadamente, mientras las miraba con instintos asesinos. Mariella, no estaba mejor. Lanzó un grito (no esos chillidos ridículos) como casi nunca lo hacía y se acercó a Alexandra y le empezó a embarrar todo el moco que tenía en las manos por todo lo que le quedaba de pelo y también por la cara.

Anna no se quedó atrás. Se acercó a Jessica y le pegó una fortísima bofetada que resonó en todo el pasillo. Las "golpeadas" junto con las otras chicas que estaban en su grupito "popular", comenzaron a chillar como pavos enloquecidos.

-Que pasa ahí! – el profesor de pociones, Slughorn, se acercó hasta ellas. Abrió los ojos apresuradamente mientras observaba la escena.

Anna con una mano sobre la mejilla de Jessica. Alessia, una de las amigas de Jessica y Alexandra, que era presidenta del club de James, estaba intentando separar a la morena de su amiga.

Mariella estaba con las manos sobre el pelo de Alexandra. Estaba jalándose y no había escuchado al profesor Slughorn. La rubia empezó a gritar :

-A ti Rakkena! Ni que se te ocurra volver a meterte conmigo. ME OYES! Y también te agradecería que dejes a Remus en paz! Crees que no me e dado cuenta de los papelitos que le mandabas durante Encantamientos! No estoy ciega! ASI QUE YA ESTAS ADVERTIDA! MANTENTE ALEJADA TU Y TUS DESCEREBRADAS AMIGUITAS DE MI Y DE MI AMIGAS!

En ese preciso momento, hicieron su aparición los merodeadores que venían con la profesora McGonagall. Ellos también abrieron los ojos de manera impresionante cuando vieron lo que sucedía :

-Pero que sucede acá! – la profesora McGonagall se apresuró a librar a las chicas del moco de troll y separó a Anna y Mariella de las otras. Las aludidas, miraban a las otras con cara asesina. Entonces las otras comenzaron a acercarse pero el profesor Slughorn se acercó, mientras decía : - pero que tal demostración! Señoritas compórtense!

-Y todas a mi despacho! AHORA! – gritó enfurecida McGonagall. Las otras solo obedecieron.

Mariella tuvo que pasar obligatoriamente al lado de Sirius para avanzar por el pasillo, y este se apresuró a susurrarle :

-que pasó!

Mariella le echó una fría mirada. Sirius solo la observó intensamente. Nunca había observado frialdad en las miradas de la rubia…

-todo por tu culpa, imbecil – y lo apartó con la mano. James, Peter, Remus y Anna, que habían observado la escena, se quedaron estáticos. Y Sirius..más aún. Se quedó sin habla. Mariella…no ella no podía ser Mariella…

-y ustedes no se libran! También vayan al despacho! Ahora los alcanzo! – gritó la profesora McGonagall apretando los labios. Signo de que les esperaba un laaargo castigo.

Llegaron al final del pasillo y se encontraron con una radiante Lily y con una indignada Lorena. Las chicas obtuvieron el mismo gesto de pregunta en la cara, cuando vieron a los merodeadores, con Mariella y Anna, y con ese grupito de barbies malibú caminando cabizbajo con la profesora McGonagall atrás de ellos mirándolo severamente.

De los merodeadores, bueno…era de esperar que ya los hubieran castigado. En sí, hubiera sido extraño que no lo hagan. Pero…Anna y Mariella? Y que hacían con esas tipas?

-que…? – pero la pregunta de Lily fue callada por una mirada significativa que le echó Anna mientras señalaba al grupito de Jessica.

James subió la mirada y se encontró con la mirada de Lily. Le sonrió. La pelirroja también le sonrió pero a la vez le mandó una mirada que decía algo así como : "otra vez con las andanzas…?" Se refería a las andanzas de estar haciendo bromas de mal gusto, como calificaba la parte de prefecta de la pelirroja.

El grupo de castigados, siguió caminando hasta el pasillo donde se encontraba el despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Entraron. Jessica y Alexandra se sentaron al instante, en los dos únicos asientos que estaban frente a la mesa de la profesora McGonagall. Los otros se mantuvieron parados.

-quiero una explicación – dijo la profesora McGonagall mirando a las chicas mientras se sentaba en su escritorio con los labios aún apretados. Y al ver que todas empezaban a abrir la boca, añadió : Lend, tú.

-Esta bien profesora – dijo con una voz fría Mariella y tomó aire. Sirius la observó atentamente. – Anna y yo, estábamos saliendo tranquilas de nuestra clase de Aritmancia, cuando en eso, sentimos que estamos cubiertas de algo. En ese preciso momento, estas…"adorables"…"compañeras de año" – era increíble la frialdad y el sarcasmo de Mariella. Nunca nadie la había oído así. Todos se quedaron, a decir verdad, muy sorprendidos. – gritaron que teníamos encima moco de troll.

-Y porque será que le echamos encima eso… - dijo con ironía Jessica mientras se apartaba el cabello con un gesto obviamente practicado.

-Shh! Cierra la boca quieres? No ves que estoy hablando? – exclamó Mariella

Todos voltearon a verla con los ojos abiertos. Definitivamente algo le había pasado a Mariella. Sirius entornó los ojos y en ese momento, la mirada fría de Mariella con la que soñó apareció en su cabeza.

-bueno, entonces, obviamente, ninguna de las dos nos íbamos a quedar ahí con los brazos cruzados viendo como ellas se reían y nosotras traíamos encima el moco de troll.

-Pero podían haberme avisado, señorita Lend.

-Usted no estaba por ahí…profesora – dijo Mariella ganándose otra mirada de sorpresa de todos los que estaban esa habitación. Jamás respondía de esa manera a los profesores…con esa voz…luego añadió : - y además esta me debía una.

-Como! Tú me dejaste el cabello así! Profesora mire! – y Alexandra se quitó el gorro y mostró su, ahora, corto y colorido cabello, a la profesora Mcgonagall. Los chicos al verla, ahogaron sus risas. También parecía que la profesora McGonagall estaba apunto de reírse pero no lo hizo. La única risa que se escuchó fue la de Anna, y de nuevo sorpresivamente, la de Mariella.

-Ve profesora! Y encima se ríen! – chilló Alexandra desesperada.

-Porque hizo eso señorita Lend? Me sorprende de usted! – exclamó la profesora McGonagall.

-Profesora, ella se lo buscó. Todo su grupito también.

-Me jaló el cabello! – gritó Jessica.

-Tú me insultaste! – exclamó Mariella mientras los ojos le brillaban con fuerza. Sirius se percató de eso. Solo pasaba cuando estaba realmente enojada…

-SILENCIO! Explique lo que ocurrió señorita Rakkena – indicó la profesora McGonagall perdiendo la paciencia mientras señalaba con la mirada a Alexandra.

Alexandra la mandó una mirada burlona a Mariella. La rubia…por primera vez esa mañana…tuvo miedo. Sabía lo que vendría…

Alexandra entornó los ojos y dijo :

-En realidad profesora…todo empezó por Sirius Black

Sirius abrió los ojos, miró a Mariella y todas las miradas se posaron sobre él.

Mariella cerró los ojos. Respiró hondamente, y parándose bien, y mirando a todos dijo :

-Yo lo explico profesora. Todo se resume en 4 palabras. Todo fue porque… Sirius Black me dejó. – Mariella sintió que unas cuantas lágrimas se desprenderían de sus ojos…entonces añadió : - lo siento, permiso.

Y corriendo se fue del despacho. Todas la miraron y Sirius sintió que su corazón se encogía. Por primera vez…quiso salir huyendo el también.

* * *

**Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Quedó aquí! Jajaja que tal os pareció? Cualquier crítica, opinión, o sugerencia constructiva es bienvenida! Solo denle al go! No os toma más de un minuto! No sean malitos y decidme lo que piensan! **

**Así que ya sabenn…jajaaj espero no demorarme en actualizar! Intentaré hacerlo lo más pronto posible…pero tb necesitó motivación! Así que por favor…**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**Se siente muy bien entrar a Hotmail y ver un mensajito de REVIEW! Vamossss! Por favor!**

**Cuidaosss!**

**Un beso!**

**RoSiTa xD**


	7. intentos fallidos

**Holaaaa! Este cap es muy muy Sirius-Mariella-Remus! ojala os guste!**

* * *

_Mariella cerró los ojos. Respiró hondamente, y parándose bien, y mirando a todos dijo : _

_-Yo lo explico profesora. Todo se resume en 4 palabras. Todo fue porque… Sirius Black me dejó. – Mariella sintió que unas cuantas lágrimas se desprenderían de sus ojos…entonces añadió : - lo siento, permiso._

_Y corriendo se fue del despacho. Todas la miraron y Sirius sintió que su corazón se encogía. Por primera vez…quiso salir huyendo el también. _

-Mariella… - Remus susurró en voz muy baja. James que lo escuchó, lo miró entornando los ojos. ¿Remus sentía por Mariella solo una simple amistad?

-Jaaa. Ve profesora. Esa chiquilla es ridícula. Pensó que… - pero Alexandra no pudo continuar porque Anna la interrumpió mirándola con instintos asesinos.

-Callate si, Rakkena? Mariella es MUCHO mejor que tú!

-Eso es verdad. Mariella es la mejor de todas – todos voltearon a ver a Remus tras haber dicho eso. Sirius lo miró intensamente mientras sentía que una furia enorme crecía en él. Sin acordarse de que allí estaba la profesora McGonagall, se acercó hasta Remus, lo cogió bruscamente del cuello de la camisa y empujándolo fuertemente hacia la pared, le dijo en voz baja :

-No quiero ni enterarme que andas tras Mariella. Me oyes? Porque no vivirás para contarlo!

-Señor Black! Contrólese por favor! - Gritó la profesora McGonagall escandalizada

Sirius le lanzó una furiosa mirada a Remus y soltándolo con fiereza, se apartó de él y se paró al otro lado del despacho.

-Bueno, ustedes señoritas como se lo deben imaginar, están castigadas – empezó a decir la profesora McGonagall

-Y Lend! – replicó Jessica

-Yo me encargaré de avisarle profesora – inquirió Anna mirando furiosa a Jessica. Tenía unas ganas increíbles de ahorcarla, hacerla pedacitos, tirarla al lago y que el Calamar Gigante se la comiera, empujarla desde la torre de astronomía, que se pierda en el bosque prohibido, que un dragón la queme enterita, que los centauros… Pero la mente maliciosa de Anna, no pudo seguir maquinando diferentes maneras de acabar con Jessica, porque la profesora McGonagall volvió a hablar.

-Haber, primero empezaré con su castigo señores – dijo la profesora mirando a los merodeadores.

-Pero profesora, fue la culpa de Quejicus! – exclamó James. – Snape me iba a atacar por atrás.

Luego, miró a sus amigos buscando ayuda.

-si profesora, es cierto. – dijo Peter mirando fijamente a la profesora.

-Y mis amigos y yo no ibamos a permitir que me atacara – inquirió James.

James miró a Remus y a Sirius para que dijeran algo a su favor, pero los chicos tenían la mirada en otro lugar y sus mentes, precisamente no estaban en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

"¿A dónde habrá ido Mariella? – pensaba Remus – no puedo dejarla sola ahora…ya me imaginaba que todo esto era producto de Sirius…bueno…la verdad …no. Pensé que ya lo estaba olvidando en serio… - no quiero ni enterarme que andas tras Mariella - si Sirius supiera lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento…" Remus lanzó un suspiro.

"Mariella…Mariella…Mariella! No puedo creer que estabas a punto de llorar…por Merlín! Y es mi culpa! Que estúpido soy… pero lo bueno es que es verdad que aún no me olvida… aunque no me puedo dar el lujo de dejarla otra vez. Pero… una relación seria… creo que …me arriesgaré. Pero ahora el mayor problema es Remus! no quiero ni imaginarme que anda tras Mariella porque no respondo de lo que haga! Lo juro! Es que no se da cuenta de que Mariella es SOLO mia!" Sirius bufó molesto.

-y bueno, ya saben sus castigos señores, así que se pueden retirar – la profesora McGonagall finalizó y todos empezaron a salir.

-No puedo creer que nos haya mandado a limpiar todo el Gran Comedor! – exclamó indignado James. Luego miró a Sirius y dijo :

-Canuto…! – pero Sirius no respondía.

-Hey canuto! Aquii! – y empezó a pasar su mano frente a la cara de Sirius.

Este se sobresaltó de pronto. Miró a James como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía y , tras unos momentos, dijo : - ya vengo.

Y se fue corriendo.

James y Peter se miraron y levantaron los hombros. Ambos miraron a Remus. Este también los miró, volvió a suspirar y también levantó los hombros.

El apuesto merodeador sabía a dónde se dirigía Sirius…

* * *

Mariella salió corriendo y pensó primero en ir hacia los jardines pero luego recordó lo que le pasó la otra vez y decidió mejor ir a la Sala Común. Entró por el retrato de la señora Gorda y rogó porque no hubiera nadie en ese momento. Para su suerte, no había nadie. Subió las escaleras que dirigían a la habitación de las chicas, arrastrando los pies. Aún con las lágrimas sobre el rostro, entró a su habitación. Siguió caminando con la mirada en el piso sin darse cuenta de que allí estaban Lily y Lorena. 

-Mariella! – la rubia se sobresaltó al escuchar a Lorena. Levantó la mirada y Lily y Lorena pudieron ver que estaba con los ojos llorosos.

-Mariella…- Lily imaginándose el problema de la rubia, se acercó a ella y la abrazó muy fuerte. Lorena hizo lo mismo. Mariella solo comenzó a llorar hasta que no pudo más.

Entonces, las 3 se sentaron y Mariella empezó a contar todo lo que había pasado.

-y entonces…yo me paré y le dije a la profesora McGonagall : "Todo se resume en 4 palabras. Todo fue porque… Sirius Black me dejó"

-Pero…fue por eso que te peleaste con las otras descerebradas? – preguntó Lorena mirándola atentamente.

Lily y Lorena estaban tan atentas a Mariella, y ella tan centrada en lo que decía, que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien se había acercado y estaba escuchando tras la puerta.

-Si. Jessica me dijo que yo estaba molesta porque era tan fea que Sirius me dejó…- y lágrimas empezaron a recorrer rápidamente su rostro. La persona tras la puerta sintió un nudo en el estómago. Se podía imaginar exactamente la imagen de la conversación…

-Pero tu sabes que no es eso. Black es solo un imbecil que no pudo ver lo linda que eres Mari. No te supo apreciar y ese no merece nada. – Lorena empezaba a odiar a Sirius por hacer sufrir tanto a Mariella. Y Lily realmente estaba pensando en hablar con él seriamente. Lo que significaba…tirarle una bofetada, gritarle que era un descarado impertinente…y bueno en eso consistía.

La persona tras la puerta esta vez sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-bueno…como sea. Yo no pensaba dejarme insultar. Porque cuando se meten en ese tema…realmente ni yo me reconocí cuando les grité, cuando hechicé a Rakkena…realmente…wow.

-Jaja y gracias a ti, ahora nos podemos burlar de su pelo que es como esos muggles raros que salen a hacer "reír" entre comillas, porque la verdad solo hablan estupideces, en un lugar llamado "circlo"

-Es "circo" Lorena. Jaja y esos "muggles raros" se llaman payasos. – sonrió Lily corrigiendo a Lorena. Luego añadió, al ver que Lorena habría la boca : - y por cierto, usan pelucas jajaja.

-A bueno, eso lo explica todo

-Jajaja – las 3 rieron.

En eso oyeron un grito extremadamente alto, fuera de su habitación. Las 3 se miraron preocupadas y se pararon. Pero antes de que una de ellas llegue hasta la puerta, esta se abrió ferozmente y las 3 se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Anna estaba parada cogiendo a Sirius del pelo como jalándolo. Este estaba medio arrodillado y solo gritaba : - no! Quita TUS manos de MI cabeza Tonks!

Las 3, luego de mirarlo por unos momentos, se empezaron a reír. Mariella reía pero a la vez lo miraba acusadoramente.

-Para que has venido Black. Por si acaso, si las otras descerebradas te invitan a sus habitaciones, bueno que mal por ellas, porque no tienen cerebro y no saben distinguir entre un bicho raro y tú. Asi que nosotras no somos así y más te vale que por las buenas, abandones esta habitación antes de que me enoje – nuevamente Sirius y Anna miraron con los ojos abiertos a Mariella. Lily y Lorena que nunca la habían oído hablar así, se quedaron perplejas y completamente atónitas.

-Que…? – pero la pregunta de Lily se quedó en el aire.

Sirius, lo más elegante que pudo, se paró. Miró a Mariella fijamente. Todas creían que ella bajaría la mirada tras la profunda observación de Sirius pero la rubia mantuvo la frente firme.

-Ya me oíste Black. O tu cerebro solo está lleno de arrogancia que no sabe entender cuando lo votan de un lugar?

Sirius estuvo a punto de responderle pero se contuvo. Se tenía que controlar…era Mariella. Entonces tomó aire, la cogió del brazo y le dijo :

- podemos hablar? Necesitamos hablar

Mariella lo observó y estuvo apunto de ceder tras la mirada de Sirius, pero con la voz firme, segura y aún más fría, dijo :

-Black, quieres que te lo diga más alto? Porque más claro no puedo

-Mariella, vamos yo se que tú no eres así. Por favor dame una oportunidad. Tenemos que hablar.

-Mira, que tu no asimiles que he cambiado, es tu problema. Y para tu información, no se si te habrás dado cuenta Black pero solo te trato así a ti o cuando hablo de ti…si es que no puedo evitarlo claro. Y segundo, nada de oportunidades me oyes? Mira. Si me terminaste, porque ahora me buscas? Dijiste que no era tu tipo no? Pues perfecto. No lo soy y fíjate que tú ahora tampoco eres mi tipo

Todos lo que se encontraban en la habitación la miraron con los ojos nuevamente abiertos. Sirius se sentí a morir…

-Mariella…tienes que escucharme…yo…

-No Sirius! Ya no más! Que, no te bastó hacerme sufrir tanto? – a Mariella empezaba a quebrársele la voz. Anna estaba a punto de ir a abrazarla pero la mano de Lily la contuvo. La pelirroja la miró y negó con la cabeza. Entonces, se miraron y también miraron a Lorena y solo así, decidieron que era mejor dejarlos solos. Empezaron a moverse, estaban a punto de salir de la habitación, pero Mariella las interrumpió cerrando de un solo manotazo la puerta :

-No. Lo siento chicas. Pero quiero que oigan lo que pienso ahora de este tipo que tengo en frente!

Sirius la miró entornando los ojos.

Las chicas la miraron de forma rara. Intentaban decirle que era mejor que hablaran solos pero Mariella solo miraba a Sirius fijamente y de una manera dura. Luego, la rubia volvió a decir :

-No Black. Sabes que! Mejor que TODO el colegio se entere! Si. Así veremos si después de eso alguna chica quiere salir contigo! – Mariella sonrió fríamente y abrió la puerta. Le lanzó una última mirada a Sirius y este se apresuró a cerrar de nuevo la puerta.

-No Mariella! Escúchame tú! TENEMOS que hablar, quedaron muchas cosas…

-EN LA BASURA! OK? TODO SE FUE A LA BASURA! MIRA SIRIUS TU Y YO YA NO SEGUIMOS JUNTOS ASI QUE DEJAME EN PAZ! Y AHORA NO TE DEBE IMPORTAR QUE VAYA A DECIRLE A LOS DEMAS LA VERDAD! QUE…NO ME DIGAS QUE AHORA TE ASUSTA QUE CUENTE QUE DEJASTE A…"UNA CHICA MÁS" OK. SI FUE SOLO DIVERSIÓN PARA TI BLACK, OK PERFECTO. PERO ME ENCARGARE QUR TODOS LO SEPAN!

Mariella apartó a Sirius de la puerta y salió apresuradamente mientras empezaba a gritar :

-TODOS OIGANME! TENGO ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE QUE DECIR!

Las chicas la miraron como si estuviera loca, se acercaron a ella, pero Mariella en voz baja les susurró :

-chicas por favor. Necesito hacer esto - y les lanzó una mirada suplicante. Las chicas la miraron y luego aceptaron con la cabeza mientras suspiraban. La verdad es que Mariella tenía cierto derecho a desquitarse. Aunque hacerlo de esa manera…

-Mariella! No Mariella! – Sirius la cogió del brazo mientras bajaban las escaleras pero la rubia se soltó rápidamente.

En ese momento, había bastante gente en la Sala Común. El resto de personas de 6to, ya que todos tenían hora libre en ese momento y varios alumnos de séptimo.

-OIGAN TODOS USTEDES! – todos la miraron fijamente. La rubia se paró en el medio y empezó a decir en voz alta : - Quiero que TODOS, absolutamente todos, se enteren de la clase de persona que es Sirius Black!

-Mariella..! – Sirius empezaba a desesperarse

-NO BLACK! TU TAMBIEN ESCUCHA!

Todos los presentes abrieron expresivamente los ojos como las personas que vieron por primera vez gritar así a Mariella. Todos la conocían por su buen carácter, y siempre era bien dulce.

-NO ERES MÁS QUE UN AUTENTICO PATAN, INSENSIBLE, QUE LO UNICO QUE LE PREOCUPA ES SU PROPIO BIENESTAR!

-Mariella! PUEDES OIRME TU! Yo termine contigo porque…

-SABES? No soy tan idiota para no recordarlo! – Mariella tomó aire y añadió : "Mariella tu y yo no podemos seguir juntos porque me he dado cuenta que no eres mi tipo"

Todos abrieron la boca totalmente sorprendidos. Nadie sabía cómo había terminado todo. Al principio de su relación, todos veían que Sirius realmente quería a Mariella, incluso algunos llegaron a creer que por primera vez se había enamorado…pero de un día para otro, los vieron totalmente separados. Nadie exactamente sabía porque habían terminado.

-Mariella no…! Tu.. tu me entendiste mal! – balbuceó Sirius

-QUE ENTENDI MAL BLACK? NO! ESCUCHE CLARAMENTE! Mira que YO no sea TU especial prototipo de chica, no significa que sea una completa…

Y nuevamente todos abrieron la boca. Pero esta vez se escucharon uno que otro grito.

Mariella había sido callada por nada más y nada menos que un beso de Sirius Black! Anna se tapó la boca para no gritar. Lily abrió los ojos muchísimo al igual que Lorena.

Sirius había cogido a Mariella por sorpresa. Esta se quedó en shock. Estaba con los brazos estáticos y su mente no respondía. Solo sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora…

En ese mismo momento, se abrió el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

Remus, que fue el primero en entrar, se quedó aún más sorprendido. Abrió los ojos, abrió la boca para decir algo pero lo único que logró fue hacer un gruñido. Se acercó hasta Sirius y Mariella. Miró a Sirius con un odio intenso, y parándose bien, lo apartó de un golpe y diciendo :

-QUE TE HAS CREIDO IMBECIL! – y le pegó un fuerte puñetazo en toda la cara. Sirius se tambaleó para atrás, miró a Remus también con odio, se acercó a él y le tiró un puñetazo, pero Remus estaba preparado, y además sus reflejos de hombre-lobo, lo ayudaron para esquivar el golpe de Sirius.

James y Peter se acercaron a separarlos lo más rápido posible. Frank Longbottom se unió y ayudó a James a coger a Sirius por la espalda. Este comenzó a dar patadas mientras era arrastrado hacia atrás por James y Frank.

Peter cogió a Remus pero las chicas al ver que no iba a poder solo, fueron a su ayuda. Alicia " ", una simpática joven de su curso, novia de Frank, también se acercó a ellas para ayudar.

-NO SUELTENME! – Sirius intentaba safarse por todos los medios.

Mariella solo observaba la situación : Sirius sangrando un poco por el golpe de Remus, intentaba zafarse con todas sus fuerzas de James y Frank que lo sostenían también con todas sus fuerzas.

Remus, con una cara de odio tremenda, siendo cogido por Peter, Anna, Lily y Lorena, intentaba también zafarse. Y este necesitaba de más gente, ya que tenía fuerza sobre humana, por ser licántropo.

Todos los de la Sala Común habían formado un círculo y ellos estaban en el medio.

Mariella los volvió a mirar, se tocó la boca, y recordando lo que ella misma había dicho, cambiar , se acercó hasta Sirius y se paró frente al moreno.

Todos se quedaron en sumo silencio. Remus entornó los ojos y Sirius miró a Mariella con los ojos llenos de esperanza. Quizá lo perdonaría…

-Sirius Black… - Mariella acercó una mano y acarició un poco el rostro de Sirius. Sirius abrió la boca, estaba apunto de sonreír, pero miró a Mariella y observó esa mirada tan fría tan…

-Te odio! – y Mariella le pegó una bofetada con la mayor fuerza posible.

De nuevo, todo se quedaron en silencio. Remus empezó a respirar agitadamente pero esta vez con el corazón latiéndole de… ¿alegría? O de… ni él lo sabía exactamente.

Sirius la miró intensamente. Entornó los ojos y desistió en su intento de zafarse. James y Frank se descuidaron y Sirius se soltó. Estuvieron a punto de volver a cogerlo, pero Sirius levantó una mano. Los chicos bajaron los brazos al instante.

Sirius volvió a mirar a Mariella con intensidad. La rubia empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

El moreno suspiró. Se acercó a ella y dijo en un susurro, asegurándose de que solo ella lo oyera :

-Mariella…lo intenté – la miró con los ojos brillándole con fuerza. Volvió a suspirar, y camino hasta el retrato bajo la mirada de todos.

Mariella lo miró y al instante se fue corriendo mientras volvía a llorar.

* * *

**Aquí se queda el cap! Jaja os gustó? Dejen opiniones! R E V I E W S por fisssssssssssssssssssssssssss!**

**Os prometo que para el otro cap, escribiré más de Anna-Pablo, explicando más la historia de este chico (debeis recordar a Pablo porque luego, aparecerá en varias escenas). Lily/James, obvio que tendrán más de estos dos tortolitos. Acuérdense…se acerca el baile, pueden pasar muchas cosas. Jajaja**

**Bueno, a continuación voy a responder a los reviews!**

**Rafaella Krum Granger :** Siii! Wii! Misión cumplida! Jajaajajaj ojala te haya gustado este cap! Nos vemos lok! Tkmmm!

**Rosa-Evans :** muchas gracias! Jaajja sii yo también al leer la escena Lily/James, me quedé como…quiero más! Jajajajaja pero bueno, ya en el resto de la historia tendrás escenas más bonitas incluso. Jaja Y respecto a Sirius y Mariella…jaajaj si. Asi es la historia. Ya se como va a quedar todo. Tal vez todo de muchas vueltas…falta mucho aún para el fin además. Jaja y respecto a eso de sangre..jajaja pues en este cap esta al respuesta! Jajajaja gracias por leer!

**Marta Evans :** Gracias por leer! De verdadd! Y el sueño de Sirius…pues tampoco lo tomen a la ligera. Solo os puedo decir eso! Jaja Yo también adoro a James/Lily. jaaj quien no? Jaja bueno nos vemos! Gracias por el review!

**Lola-Malfoy :** gracias! Y si…Mariella vuelve a llorar. Espera al prox cap y verás lo que se viene para ella! Jajaja algo no tan mal eh! Jaja tampoco soy cruel! Gracias por leer!

**Trini – la – blake : **ola! Muchas gracias por el review! Y bueno, si el sueño es un tanto extraño pero tendra mucha importancia! Jaja bueno nos vemos! Gracias!

**Catuu:** jajaja muchas gracias por leerlos! Jaja y toditos seguiditos! Jajaja espero que este cap te haya gustado! Jaaj y muchas gracias por las felicitaciones D jeje jaja y yo tambien me derrito con ellos! Quien no? xD jaja

**Jakelin:** gracias! Jajajaja espero que te haya agradado mucho este cap! Nos vemos pronto!

**Erol Haruka :** jajaja ola! Muchas gracias! Y sii tambien m gustaria que promocionaras mi fic si no es mucho pedir! Jajaaj yo si lo voy a hacer D jejeje! Sii estamos en contacto! Espero que te guste este cap! Nos vemos prontito! Muchas gracias! Byeee!

**MUCHISIMAS gracias por los 8 reviews! Son lo maximo! Jejeje y aki vienen las recomendaciones de fics:**

**http / www . fanfiction . net / s / 2940778/ 1 /-- Probando Matrimonio!**

**Es muy muy muy bueno! Se trata de los merodeadores! Haber si pasan por este fic y lo leen!**

**http / www . fanfiction . net/ s / 2868778 / 1 / -- Perfect World!**

**Este es un Viktor/Hermy! Buenisimo el fic sin duda! Leanlo!**

**Bueno, nos vemos pronto! Actualizo en 1 semana! Asi que espero muchos reviews vale? Si puedo, antes pero para eso… mas R E V I E W S! os agradeceria mucho!**

**Cuidaos**

**Un beso!**

**RoSiTa xD**


	8. Gran y maldito beso

**Hola a todos! Lamento la demora! Es que no he tenido tiempo de escribir ni de nada! Espero no demorarme tanto en mandar el proximo capi! Y ahora, dejame de palabrerías… ¡ disfrutéis el capi !**

* * *

_-Mariella…lo intenté – la miró con los ojos brillándole con fuerza. Volvió a suspirar, y camino hasta el retrato bajo la mirada de todos. _

_Mariella lo miró y al instante se fue corriendo mientras volvía a llorar._

-Si! Y Black le dijo algo a Lend y se fue de la Sala común!

-La besó!

-Y la rubia no se dejo! Le tiró una bofetada!

-Pero que se ha creído! Maldita hija de…

Al día siguiente de lo ocurrido en la sala Común, todo mundo cuchicheaba de lo ocurrido. En menos de lo que uno tarda en decir "por merlin", todo el colegio estaba enterado de los hechos. Algunos contaban la historia un tanto alterada, agregándole un duelo a varita armada, hechizos por aquí por allá, bla bla bla. Pero todos empezaban por lo mismo.

Mariella Lend, la "tranquilísima, dulce y buena amiga de la prefecta Evans", gritándole sin descaro a Sirius Black, el "sex – symbol, #1 de todo Hogwarts, el más deseado de los Merodeadores". Como era eso posible? Es que ellos dos habían tenido una relación. Luego, el más "tranquilo" de los merodeadores, como lo conocían hasta ahora, Remus Lupin, le pegó a Sirius Black, porque el moreno, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza besó a la rubia de Lend, y esta luego se acercó, le susurró algo al grande Black y le tiró una bofetada. Luego el también el susurró algo y salió de la habitación.

Habían muchos que decían que habían visto a Sirius hechizar a Mariella y Remus antes de salir de la habitación. Muchos decían que solo fingían para llamar la atención, y habían más desenlaces para esta historia, pero solo Mariella y Sirius sabían la completa verdad.

Mariella no fue a clases el martes. En ese momento, Lily, Lorena y Anna, se encontraban desayunando mientras escuchaban los cuchicheos del resto del colegio. Intentaban mantener la calma porque no querían causar más problemas, pero la verdad de un momento a otro las 3 se cansarían de aguantarse las ganas de hechizar a todos los que en ese momento se encontraban en el Gran Comedor.

Las fans de Sirius, procurando hablar bien fuerte para que las chicas la oyeran, comentaron :

-Lend es una vieja estúpida! Mira que hacerle eso a Siriusin! Esa traidora de la sangre va a tener su…

Anna se paró bruscamente, cerrando los ojos. Apretó los puños, sacó su varita, y estaba a punto de hechizar a todo ese grupito de cotorras chismosas sin vida propia, pero llegó la profesora McGonagall.

-señorita Tonks, que hace con la varita fuera?

-Ee..nada. – la morena miró con furia a las que habían hablado mal de Mariella y se sentó con los brazos cruzados.

-Eso espero. – la profesora la miró con reproche, y mirando a Lily, añadió : - señorita Evans, supongo que los carteles ya están colgados

-Si profesora. Al bajar esta mañana vi que la gente empezaba a llenarlo. Ya va por la mitad. – explicó la pelirroja. Las 3 estaban concentradas en la conversación con la profesora McGonagall que no se dieron cuenta de que las "cotorras chismosas sin vida propia" se habían parado y se acercaban rápidamente hacia ciertos muchachos que acababan de entrar al Gran Comedor. La verdad es que James Potter y Sirius Black, entraban. Sirius con una expresión en la cara no definida. Y James buscando con la mirada a su adorada pelirroja.

-Muy bien, señorita Evans. Espero que todas se llenen así de rápido – y apenas terminó de decir esto la profesora McGonagall se fue.

Las chicas levantaron la mirada y vieron al gran dúo. James y Lily se miraron, y este apartando a la multitud de fans que habían ido en su encuentro, se acercó hasta su pelirroja. Sirius se quedó con las chicas, aunque en realidad intentaba zafarse de ellas a la vez que buscaba a Mariella.

-Lily! – la muchacha le sonrió al moreno y le dio un suave y corto beso en los labios. Este sonrió y saludó a las otras chicas :

-Hola chicas!

-Hola James – sonrió Lorena

-Hola – gruñó Anna mientras miraba a Sirius y a las chicas. "tan sin vergüenza puede ser este…sigue coqueteando después de lo que le hizo a Mariella"

-Lily, podemos hablar? – James la miró inquietante. Lily al instante notó que estaba nervioso, ya que en ese preciso momento el moreno se revolvió el cabello

-Claro. Vamos. Nos vemos luego chicas – Lily cogió sus cosas y se fue caminando con James mientras este la cogía de la cintura de una manera linda como pensó Lily.

* * *

-porque..porque Sirius…- se repetía sin parar Mariella con un dolor increíblemente profundo dentro del corazón. De nuevo Sirius…y creía que ya todo pasaría…

-porque! Sirius dime! – lloraba mientras golpeaba su cama con fuerza. Sollozó por un buen tiempo…poco a poco fue parando…hasta que soltó un gran suspiro y se sentó sobre su cama. Se tocó la cara…los labios…el beso de Sirius había sido tan… extraño. Le había encantado, sentía que lo necesitaba para poder respirar…pero a la vez empezaba a detestar ese beso…gran y maldito beso…

-lo que puedes causar en mí Sirius…- suspiró Mariella con la cabeza baja.

* * *

-Ya dime James. De qué querías hablar? – le preguntó Lily cuando llegaron hasta los jardines. El sol empezaba a salir, y todavía faltaba como 30 minutos para que las clases empezaran.

-Verás Lily… no espera. Mejor hay que sentarnos. – Lily rió por ver a James así. La verdad es que no todos los días podías ver a James Potter nervioso.

Se sentaron bajo un haya. James volvió a revolverse el cabello. Tomó aire y dijo :

-Lily te acuerdas de la carta que leíste ese día? Esa en la que decía lo que había pasado y eso…

-Si, si me acuerdo – Lily se acomodó y miró seriamente a James. Tenía que tratarse de algo serio.

-Bueno, los del Ministerio de Magia, me dijeron que mi padre…pues…había dejado un paquete para mí.

Lily se quedó en silencio mirando al moreno. Recordaba la carta a la perfección.

-Lily, no vayas a mirarme como si estuviera loco…pero… siento que …tú tienes que… acompañarme.

Lily se quedó unos segundos en silencio. Luego dijo :

-No creo que estés loco. A mi también a veces me pasa. – James lo miró confuso y ella añadió : - eso de tener presentimientos. Y la verdad es mejor siempre hacerles caso.

-Supongo…bueno, me quieres acompañar?

-Si. Pero cuando iríamos? – Lily le cogió la mano a James porque notó que el chico se sentía aún muy débil respecto a ese tema. James la miró agradecido.

-En la noche vamos a hablar con Dumbledore, para que nos diga el día y la hora. Él sabrá. Siempre sabe – Lily rió. Luego, miró a James y dijo :

-James, te quiero – los ojos de James brillaron con intensidad como los de la pelirroja. Sintió una luz más de esperanza en el corazón.

-Yo te amo Lily

* * *

Sirius logró salir del círculo que habían formado sus fans para acorralarlo. Miró hacia Lorena y Anna. La morena lo miraba furiosamente, y Lorena levantando una ceja. El chico tragó saliva y se acercó a la otra esquina del comedor. Se dio cuenta al instante de que Mariella no estaba. El único otro lugar en el que podía estar era en su habitación…

Soltó un suspiro y se puso a comer despacio.

Estaba pensando en lo que había pasado el día anterior…Mariella…esa rubia que no dejaba de atormentarle la cabeza.

" si es que soy imbécil. Y para colmo ayer la besé. Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Aunque la verdad…bueno, puede ser que haya metido más la pata pero fue…no se como explicarlo pero … ese beso era algo que mi cuerpo necesitaba…" – el pensamiento de Sirius fue interrumpido por el ruidoso grito que pegó Alexandra Rakkena, al ver entrar a Remus y Peter al Gran Comedor. Sirius levantó la mirada y bufó. Remus y él no se habían hablado y ni siquiera habían cruzado una mirada.

Remus miró con desagrado a Alexandra y cuando esta se acercó, le dijo :

-Rakkena, no estoy con humor para tus chiquilladas. Déjame – se zafó con brusquedad dejando a Alexandra con la boca y los ojos abiertos.

* * *

Lily le sonrió, le acarició el rostro y él, sonriéndole a su vez, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Se besaron con ternura, pero poco a poco el beso se hacía más apasionado. James abrazó más a la pelirroja mientras ella empezaba a jugar con la boca de James. Ambos cayeron sobre la hierba.

* * *

-Remus! Remusín! – Alexandra no dejaba de chillar. Obviamente todo era...como se podría explicar...figuretismo. Si esa era la palabra exacta. Solo lo hacía para llamar la atención.

-Rakkena, mejor no le insistas. – dijo Peter intentando salvar la situación. Luego, en voz baja, añadió : - hoy no amaneció de muy buen humor que digamos

Rakkena levantó una ceja.

Remus ni siquiera la volvió a mirar. Siguió caminando. Lorena y Anna lo llamaron con las manos y él y Peter se acercaron hasta ellas. La mirada de Sirius lo seguía muy atentamente.

-Hola chicas – dijo retomando su voz atenta y gentil

-Hola Remus – sonrió Lorena. Luego, al darse cuenta que sonreía, gruñó en voz baja. La verdad es que se supone que Remus nunca le había caído bien…

-Buena la que le diste a Rakkena eh? – se burló Anna sonriendo.

-Jaja si es que ya no la aguanto – el muchacho se sentó y luego de comerse una tostada, dijo : - ¿Mariella se quedó en su habitación?

-Sip.

-Aa... – Remus se quedó con la mirada perdida. Sirius intentaba oír la conversación para ver si podía averiguar algo acerca de Mariella.

Terminaron de hablar mientras hablaba de la fiesta de fin de curso. Ninguno de los 3 sabía con quién iría. Faltaban pocos minutos para que la campana sonara.

-Lily que no vuelve. Para mí que Potter no va a dejarla ir a clases – opinó Anna cogiendo su mochila y poniéndosela al hombro

-Jaja si sería algo de esperar de James – dijo Remus. Al instante, casi por instinto, al sentir que alguien lo observaba, volteó y vio a Sirius. El chico tenía una mirada muy fría y se la dedicaba toda a él solito. Remus le devolvió la mirada fría con la misma intensidad. Lorena, al notarlo, se apresuró a decir :

-Eee…quieres ir a buscar a Lily y James? – y al ver que Remus no respondía, e intercambiando una mirada cómplice con Anna, añadió : - si, si quieres.

Ella y Anna lo cogieron del brazo y dejando solo a Peter, caminaron hasta salir del castillo. Miraban por todos lados, buscando al par de tortolitos con la mirada.

Caminaron despacio ya que escuchaban ruidos detrás de un árbol. No eran exactamente ruidos…pero se notaba que había alguien ahí.

Se acercaron, y se asomaron tras el haya. Lorena se tapó la boca para no reír, Anna ahogó un grito y Remus sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

La escena era esta : Sobre la hierba, cerca al lago, James estaba sobre Lily besándola sin ningún tipo de prudencia. El chico llevaba el pelo desordenado y Lily tenía la corbata salida.

-Chicos…lamento de verdad interrumpirlos pero tenemos que ir a CLASES! – Anna los espantó terriblemente. Lily empujó a James, este se cayó para atrás, miró confuso a todos y dijo, mientras la cara de Lily adquiría rápidamente un color extremadamente rojo :

-Tonks! Porque tienes que ser tan inoportuna?

-Inoportuna? Agradece que fuimos nosotros quien los encontramos

-Imagínense el escándalo que hubiera hecho la profesora McGonagall – dijo alegremente Remus riendo

-Jaja Lily, echate agua a la cara que parece que vas a estallar! – bromeó Lorena haciendo reír a todos incluso a la pelirroja. La cara de la muchacha, tras el comentario de la castaña, volvió a adquirir un color normal.

-Jajaja. James, Anna tiene razón. – y en ese preciso momento sonó la campana haciendo que todos se sobresaltasen.

Lily abrió los ojos de golpe. Soltó un ahogado y corto chillido y tras coger su mochila y ponérsela rápidamente al hombro, se fue corriendo. Había avanzado unos cuantos metros, cuando para de pronto, voltea, los mira a todos impacientemente y dice :

-se van a quedar ahí paradotes o que!

Los otros empezaron a reír. La verdad es que era demasiado gracioso ver en esa situación a Lily. La pelirroja les envió una mirada asesina y se callaron al instante. Antes de que la muchacha se pusiera a dar su charla de "responsabilidad y puntualidad en las clases" cogieron, por su bien, las mochilas, se las pusieron también al hombro, y se fueron, arrastrando los pies, hacia su primera clase del día.

La mañana pasó tranquila… exceptuando claro, las miradas asesinas que se enviaban Sirius y Remus de vez en cuando. Tampoco sin contar, las veces que James se quedaba viendo a Lily embobado, las veces que los profesores lo regañaban, etc etc y etc.

A la hora de almorzar, Sirius se volvió a sentar totalmente apartado de todos. James y Lily se habían perdido por un oscuro pasillo. Lorena y Anna se dirigían hacia el Gran Comedor hablando nuevamente con Remus. Peter…bueno la verdad es que nadie se preocupada especialmente por él, pero estaba en un rincón de la biblioteca…con su pose siempre de miedo y cobardía…

-Tienes que entregarte por completo Pettigrew. – le dijo una fría que hizo que los pelos de su nuca se alzaran. Si esa voz le daba miedo ni pensar el miedo que le daría escuchar la voz de su próximo amo…si es que decidía unirse a ellos claro…pero la verdad…"a nadie le importaría" – pensó con amargura el pequeño rubio.

-Dame tres días

-…tres días… muy bien Pettigrew…pero si para entonces aún no decides, te olvidas de todo trato y además…mi amo … te daría una pequeña visita y de paso una sorpresita

Peter tragó saliva. Sabía a lo que se refería… si es que no aceptaba…tal vez lo matarían para que no revelase nada…porque el muy escurridizo había escuchado mucha información acerca de esa nueva agrupación…La orden Tenebrosa…guiada por un mago muy poderoso, según la referencia de los pocos que lo conocían. Se hacía llamar Voldemort y sus más próximos seguidores decían que se hacían llamar "mortífagos". Tenían planes muy macabros, pero que iban con las ideas de los padres de Peter. Y ellos ya le habían advertido que tenía que seguir la tradición de la familia : "servir a alguien muy poderoso, y llegar a ser su mando derecha" …tenía que pensarlo muy bien.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegamos por el momento! Que os ha parecido? O ****P I N E N ! acepto de todo ia saben jaja**

**Y ahora…a responder los reviews:**

IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs : sii pobre remsie! Pero asi es la historia! Jaja espera al final nomas! Gracias por tu crítica!

Genevieve Potter : jaja sii…io tambien creo ke es muy triste! Pero asi es el tramo de la historia! Muchas gracias por opinar! Nos vemos!

Erol Haruka : jaja si creo que Mariella nos cayo muy gorda a todos! Es que tenía que pasar…porque verás que consecuencias trae eso! Jajaja buenoo dejo el suspenso! Jajaja gracias por leer! Bye!

Marta Evans : jaja sii hay muchas incognitas! Y es ke la historia esta dando mas vueltas de las ke yo misma creia que iba a dar! pero todo tiene concordancia. Ya tengo las ideas finales y de ahí me guio! D y acerca de Remus-Mariella-Sirius la verdad es que es todo un rollo y exactamnt no os puedo definir como terminara! Asi que a hacer apuestas! (broma jeje) gracias por el comentario! Bye!

Laurita - Black: jajaj asi tenia que pasar…ia lo se! Mariella trato malisimo a sirius! Pero no la odies! Es muy muy importante en la historia! Os lo aseguro! Gracias!

Alma-del-Alma : gracias! Y bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capi!

Rosa-Evans : jajaj sangre! Sii jaja ni yo misma me lo esperaba de verdad! Jajaja y a esperar cualquier cosa! Que aun puedo cambiar cosas del final ;) jajaja gracias por leer! Bye!

Alice-Granger : gracias por el comentario!

**Muchisimas gracias a todos de verdad! A los que me dejan review y a los ke leen aunke no dejen review! Pero animense a decirme lo que piensan, vale! **

**Cualquier crítica, opinión constructiva y/o alternativa , duda o pregunta…es bien recibida! Y todas las dudas serán respondidas!**

**Os espero escribir pronto! Vamos espero más reviews! **

**Un beso enorme!**

**Cuidaos!**

**RoSiTa xD **

**Pd: si kereis leer algo super bueno, pasad por estos fics : **

**http/ --- Probando matrimonio! De Erol Haruka! Se trata de los merodeadores tb! Buenisimo!**

**http/ --- Perfect World De Rafa! Una super amiga! Jeje es un Víctor/Hermy ¡ super bueno si kieren mi opinión! LEANLO! **

**Si alguien mas kiere publicidad aviseme! Jaja bye!**


	9. mortífagos¡¿en Hogwarts!

**Hola! Nuevamente lamento la espera. Este capi no es muy largo como os dais cuenta pero lo dejo así porque la verdad la continuación es muy…jajaja bueno mejor no os doy pistas.**

**Lean y disfruten! **

* * *

_Peter tragó saliva. Sabía a lo que se refería… si es que no aceptaba…tal vez lo matarían para que no revelase nada…porque el muy escurridizo había escuchado mucha información acerca de esa nueva agrupación…La orden Tenebrosa…guiada por un mago muy poderoso, según la referencia de los pocos que lo conocían. Se hacía llamar Voldemort y sus más próximos seguidores decían que se hacían llamar "mortífagos". Tenían planes muy macabros, pero que iban con las ideas de los padres de Peter. Y ellos ya le habían advertido que tenía que seguir la tradición de la familia : "servir a alguien muy poderoso, y llegar a ser su mando derecha" …tenía que pensarlo muy bien. _

Peter se retiró de la biblioteca mientras seguía pensando que haría de su vida…dejar a sus amigos…sus únicos amigos o…seguir lo que le decían sus padres. Y eso significaría unirse a Voldemort…Lord Voldemort. Un pequeño temblor recorrió el cuerpo del pequeño rubio. Se puso las manos en la cara mientras suspiraba y luego metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos, sin saber aún que hacer, se dirigió al Gran Comedor a llevarse algo a la boca.

* * *

Mariella se paró de golpe. Una excelente idea le vino a la mente. Y además de que se acababa de acordar de que había dejado algo el mismo día que se encontró con Malfoy al borde del Bosque Prohibido…

Se acercó a su baúl y empezó a sacar todo apresuradamente. Después de rebuscar y rebuscar entre sus cosas, encontró lo que buscaba.

Se quitó la ropa que llevaba puesta. Se puso encima una falda negra cortísima. Nunca la pensaba usar pero ya era momento de cambiar… Se puso una blusa blanca pegadísima. Se puso tacones negros.

Se sentó un momento con lentitud en su cama…lanzó un suspiro…miró lo que llevaba puesto y secándose unas cuantas lágrimas volvió a pararse dirigiéndose al espejo.

* * *

-James, alguien nos podría ver – dijo Lily sonriendo mientras sentía a James besando su cuello.

Intentaba controlar al chico pero la verdad a ella no le molestaba en absoluto lo que el moreno hacía.

James alzó la cabeza y la miró con ternura. Luego sonriendo dijo :

-Lily, te adoro – y antes de que Lily acentuara más su sonrisa y le respondiera, juntó sus labios a los de ella. Se quedaron así unos momentos, como si esperaran guardar ese sentimiento y ese momento por siempre en el corazón. Aunque la verdad nunca lo olvidarían.

La pelirroja se separó con sumo cuidado de él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. James sonreía mientras le acariciaba el cabello rojo como el fuego. Luego también la abrazó de la cintura y separándola un poco de su cuerpo, pero procurando de que su chica se encontrara muy cerca de él, le dijo con una voz dulce:

-Mi pelirroja, te pediría en este mismo momento matrimonio, en realidad desde que nos conocimos, pero creo que este no es el lugar.

Lily se sonrojó y le dio un suave beso. Después le dijo :

-Y creo que aún nos falta todo un año en el colegio James – el moreno sonrió mientras la volvía a abrazar. Era cierto…aún les quedaba todo un año. Todo un año más junto a su pelirroja…

* * *

Sirius se sentó de nuevo en una esquina totalmente separado de todos. Observó con atención el Gran Comedor.

Remus estaba sentado de nuevo con las chicas y se reía de lo que ellas decían pero la verdad parecía como si estuviera en otro mundo…

"pobre de ti que intentes acercarte a Mariella" – Sirius clavó su tenedor en la papa imaginando que era Remus.

Siguió observando.

Frank y su novia Alice estaban sentados juntos mientras hablaban y se sonreían. Los ojos de ambos brillaban de la felicidad.

"como cuando Mariella y yo estábamos juntos…"- pensó el moreno mientras, sin querer, soltaba un triste suspiro…

* * *

Mariella se observó en el espejo tras unos minutos

Sus ojos azules delineados de negro brillaban con fuerza, signo de que la muchacha estaba muy decidida. Se había rizado las pestañas lo cual hacía que sus ojos se vean un tanto más grandes. Se echó lápiz labial de un color un tanto rojo. Se le veía muy bien y la cola alta que se había echo le asentaba muy bien.

Se volvió a observar y volvió a lanzar un suspiro…se miró y sus ojos mostraban su tristeza…era imposible ocultarlo…casi imposible…

* * *

Remus levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que Sirius observaba hacia el lugar en el que él estaba junto con las chicas. Se dio cuenta de que el moreno aún conservaba un poco de rencor en la mirada.

-y el troll se tiró encima del mosquito! – Lorena se destornillaba de la risa tras escuchar el chiste de Anna. Las dos se reían sin parar.

De pronto Remus se para. Las chicas lo miran aún con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos de tanta risa que les había entrado.

-Ya vengo – Remus se dirigió decidido hacia donde se encontraba Sirius. El moreno había visto que Remus se dirigía hacia él y sospechaba que quería hacer las paces…él solo posó su mirada en su plato como si estuviese observando lo más interesante del mundo.

-Sirius.

El moreno no respondió. Siguió observando la amorfa papa…

-Sirius…voy a ser directo.

El moreno siguió viendo su plato.

Remus al ver que Sirius no iba a verlo a los ojos al hablar, decidió decirle todo de una vez :

-Mira, no te voy a negar que…me gusta Mariella – sintió que Sirius se tensaba pero prosiguió : - pero no me parece lógico que nos peleemos por eso.

-Que no te parece lógico! – Sirius levantó la cara con fiereza.

-No! Yo se que Mariella nunca va a estar conmigo… - bajó la mirada.

Sirius sintió un revolcón en el estómago. No podía estar molesto con Remus.

Y la verdad le daba un poco de tristeza (por no decir mucha), verlo así…deprimido…tan deprimido por una chica.

Pero justamente SU chica…

-Porque Mariella, Remus? Porque no cualquier otra chica…

Remus lo observó como si pudiera ver el Sirius algo más que ni él mismo sabía….

-Porque ella no es cualquier chica

Sirius se volvió a tensar. Tomó aire antes de hablar porque no quería pelearse de nuevo con Remus :

-Remus, no quiero ser egoísta ni nada parecido, pero tu sabes que…

-Si ya te dije que lo sé. Jamás se fijará en mí… - el chico de cabellos claros volvió a bajar la mirada. Ya lo había aceptado. Mariella jamás iba a estar con él.

-No es por eso Remus. Bueno…si pero…no… - el moreno no sabía exactamente que decir.

-Olvídalo Sirius. – Remus volvió a subir la mirada y dándole la mano en señal de reconciliación, añadió: - No te prometo alejarme de Mariella pero tampoco me meteré en lo de ustedes…aunque me cueste…

Sirius le estrechó la mano. Luego se le ocurrió algo y dijo :

-Pero estás totalmente seguro de que es Mariella quien te gusta?

-Si…supongo. – Remus lo miró penetrantemente y agregó : - porque lo dices?

-No sé…quizá en realidad te guste alguien más…pero… aún no lo sabes…- Sirius como quien no quiere la cosa, miró hacia Lorena y Anna.

Remus también las observó mientras se preguntaba hacia quién de las dos se refería. Sirius al notar esto dijo:

-Piénsalo Remus. no quiero volver a pelearme contigo por Mariella. Tu sabes que quiero a Mariella con tod….

-Y entonces porque terminaste con ella? – Remus lo miró suspicazmente. Algunas dudas empezaban a aclararse en su mente. Quizá sus primeras sospechas eran totalmente ciertas…

-Ee…- Sirius se dio cuenta muy tarde de que había metido la pata. – yo…yo no dije nada eee…mira ahí esta James!

* * *

Mariella se acercó de nuevo a su baúl, pronunció unas palabras mientras sostenía la varita, y un pequeño cuaderno muy bonito, puesto en el fondo, se hizo visible.

Lo cogió, agarró una pluma y se echó sobre su cama procurando de no arrugarse mucho la ropa. Pero para lo poco que en realidad le importaba eso…

Suspiró y abrió el cuaderno.

* * *

Remus volteó y se dio cuenta de que Sirius no mentía. Al Gran Comedor entraron Lily y James. Muy acaramelados por cierto. Y riéndose risueñamente. Las miradas asesinas por parte de las chicas "populares" podrían haber matado a Lily. Pero la pelirroja ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia por fijarse en ellas.

Remus volvió a mirar a Sirius y una sola mirada le bastó para entender que era mejor dejar la conversación ahí. Ya se habían amistado y por el momento eso era suficiente…ya luego Sirius le contaría la verdad acerca de lo que sentía Mariella…

"Vienen tiempos difíciles…" – pensó Remus antes de unirse a la charla que había empezado Sirius con James y Lily cuando estos se acercaron hasta el moreno.

* * *

"Porque creo que ese es mi último destino…

Será?

Intento hablar con mi corazón…

Dejar de extrañarte tanto…

…que las estrellas se apaguen

que el sol no ilumine…

quiero llorar en la oscuridad

Y que nadie me vea ya…

Se que decir "te amo" es difícil

Y realmente nunca lo espere…

Supongo que viviré con el recuerdo

De saber que todo de mi te di…"

Mariella suspiró. Volvió a leer lo que había terminado de escribir. La verdad es que explicaba muy bien lo que sentía…

Una lágrima cayó sobre la hoja de su último poema. Era inevitable.

* * *

Lily y James almorzaron rápidamente acompañados por Lorena, Anna, Sirius, Remus y el pequeño y escurridizo Peter, que se les unió minutos después.

El ambiente estaba mucho más relajado. Todos estaban muy alegres porque se veía que James realmente quería a Lily.

Y la pelirroja obviamente también lo adoraba. Peter de vez en cuando se quedaba mirando a la nada…pensando…al igual que Sirius.

Remus sabía en lo que pensaba Sirius, mejor dicho…en quien.

Pero como le había prometido. Ya no pensaba involucrarse más…aunque eso le costara algo más que fuerza de voluntad.

* * *

Mariella se paró. Se echó una última mirada en el espejo, y salió de su habitación. Se puso encima la capa invisible que le habían regalado sus padres el año pasado, y procurando ir rápido pero sin hacer nada de ruido, salió a hurtadillas de la Sala Común.

Bajó rápidamente esquivando a todos, y salió hacia los Jardines.

Se apresuró a ir al mismo lugar en el que se había encontrado con Malfoy.

Ese día se le había caído el dije que tanto guardaba. Un dije que le había regalado Sirius…

-----Flash Back-----

-Espero que te guste – Sirius sonrió inocentemente poniéndole un hermoso dije de oro en forma de corazón en las manos de Mariella. El dije llevaba grabado su nombre y el de Mariella.

-es…precioso – Mariella se había quedado muda de la impresión. El dije resplandecía y parecía que los bordes estaban hechos de perlas de colores. Se veía carísimo. Pero más aún…estaba hermoso.

---- Fin del Flash Back---

Mariella meneó la cabeza y empezó a buscar por el piso. Movió unas cuantas hojas caídas de los árboles y encontró un pequeño pedazo de pergamino:

"Tu dije fue llevado al lago. Está dentro de una concha única color azul."

Mariella entornó los ojos. Eso era rarísimo… ¿quién estaría interesado en ocultar su dije? Levantó una ceja mirando a todos los lados.

Como no vio a nadie, levantó los hombros y pensando que no perdía nada buscando en el lago (claro que no iría hasta el fondo porque sabía que era un tanto peligroso), decidió hacerlo.

Pero la rubia no se percató de que tras un árbol, había alguien. La mirada oscura y fría de esta persona encapuchada brilló con malicia.

El plan acababa de empezar.

* * *

Cuando terminaron de comer, Lily, Lorena y Anna se dirigieron a la biblioteca porque según ella querían averiguar algo más acerca de pociones reveladoras, pero en realidad querían buscar libros acerca de cambios de look de manera mágica y algo de estética.

* * *

Mariella se quitó los tacos, y se adelantó hacia borde del lago. El agua no estaba tan fría gracias al sol. Cuando el agua ya había cubierto por completo sus pierdas, la rubia cogió su varita y pronunció el encantamiento "Casco-burbuja" y automáticamente en su cabeza apareció algo que se parecía a una pecera.

Siguió caminando mientras el agua seguía ascendiendo…ya había cubierto todo su cuello cuando de pronto tomó aire con mucha fuerza y pensando:

"Todo lo hago por el dije…solo por el dije", se metió al agua con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando estaba adentro, recién abrió los ojos. Por todos lados había plantas marinas y unos que otros animales submarinos que iban de un lado para otro rápidamente.

Mariella sonrió. La encantaba la naturaleza.

Comenzó a buscar conchas. Todas eran, la mayoría, de color morado o parecidos. De vez en cuando veía una que otra que era color anaranjado pero por ningún lado veía una azul. Empezaba a preocuparse. ¿y si todo era una trampa?

Sintió un nudo en el estómago.

Mejor no pensar en eso.

Siguió buscando unos segundos más y se de pronto ve algo que brillaba intensamente.

La rubia entornó los ojos.

Se acercó lentamente y al moverlo un poco, se dio cuenta de que era la concha de color azul.

Sonrió, la cogió, y rápidamente salió a la superficie.

Se quitó el encantamiento, sacudió un poco el pelo, y abrió la concha.

Un dije de corazón resplandecía en su mano. Aún se notaba claramente:

Mariella & Sirius

La rubia salió completamente del lago, lanzó la concha azul adentro y se adelantó al borde del Bosque Prohibido. Se quedó ahí parada mientras seguía observando el dije.

Cuantos recuerdos le traían…

* * *

Los chicos sin preguntarse exactamente lo que iban a hacer las chicas, se encaminaron hacia los jardines. Los 4 conversaban alegremente. Salieron del castillo y se sentaron bajo el haya en el que siempre se sentaban.

Sirius se apoyó en el tronco y los otros se sentaron cerca de él.

-Mañana es el partido de Quidditch, no James? – preguntó Peter

-No...lo cancelaron! Porque según McGonagall toda la concentración debe estar en ese baile que van a hacer el jueves y la verdad no la ent…

Sirius, que estaba atento a la conversación, levantó la mirada y tras lo que vio fue como si todo lo que estaba alrededor de él, se silenciara.

Dejó de oír la voz de James y solo podía observar la persona que estaba parada en el borde del Bosque Prohibido cerca de la orilla del lago.

Justo en ese momento, Mariella sin levantar aún la vista, guardó el dije en el bolsillo de su blusa y levantando la cabeza, pudo observar a cierto moreno que la observaba entornando los ojos desde el otro lado de la orilla del lago.

La mirada de Mariella se congeló en menos de un segundo. La chica levantó una ceja.

Sirius simplemente…se había quedado estupefacto.

Antes de que si quiera lograra asimilar que la chica que vestía una falda excesivamente corta, llevaba una blusa encima súper pegada y estaba completamente mojada como si se hubiera caído al lago…era Mariella, SU Mariella, apareció atrás de la rubia una persona enmascarada vestida totalmente de negro.

El desconocido cogió a Mariella desprevenida, le tapó la boca y adormeciéndola con un simple hechizo, se la llevó hacia las profundidades del Bosque.

En ese momento, Sirius se levantó de un solo brinco. Comenzó a correr mientras sentía que el mundo se le venía encima.

"Mariella…Mariella a ti no te pued… - pero ni siquiera puedo terminar de pensar porque en eso escuchó la voz de James que decía :

-No Sirius! Cuidado! Voltea!

Sirius se sobresaltó de nuevo, volteó y pudo ver a otro mago encapuchado frente a él. Llevaba una máscara como tenía el mago que había raptado a Mariella y apenas se le veían los ojos. Pudo observar esa mirada fría…esa mirada color gris que había observado durante muchos años…sabía quien estaba tras la máscara.

"Asqueroso Malfoy" – pensó con amargura

El enmascarado se acercó a él y en un susurro le dijo :

-Lend se unirá a nosotros – y sonrió con malicia.

Sirius abrió los ojos de golpe. Comenzó a gritar. Pero resultaba inútil. Intentó sacar su varita y atacar a la maldita serpiente que tenía frente a él pero fue muy lento.

Antes de que si quiera el moreno pensara el hechizo que utilizaría, Malfoy lo había paralizado.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llega! Os gusto? Lamento que sea tan corto pero la verdad, el resto de la historia prefiero ponerlo todo junto y separado a esto! Intentaré no demorarme mucho aunque la verdad, creo que el otro capi si va a estar largo.**

**Pero depende…R E V I E W S! jaja por favor diganme lo que opinan de este capi!**

**¿Qué creen que se viene después! **

**Jaja cuantas preguntas…lo sE! Soy mala jajaja xD **

**Muchisisisisisimas gracias a la personas que me dejaron reviews el capi anterior! Aurita no me queda tiempo para responder a los reviews pero os prometo que en el capi que viene, os respondo! Espero reviews, muchos!**

**Si se puede, más de 8! xD jajaja muchas gracias a todos los que leen!**

**Y más aún si me dejan sus opinionesxD **

**Nos vemos!**

**Un beso**

**Cuidense fieles lectores!**

**RoSiTa xD**

**PD: Entren aquí: http / w.w.w harrypotterla . com / sitio roses.html Es para un proyecto para darle rosas aJo el 31 por su cumple! es unproyecto buenisimo yespero que entren y lean la noticia! Hay manera de comprarle una rosa a Jo y dársela! y aparecerían nuestros nombres y a cada uno le llegaría la copia de la carta de respuesta de JO! Yo ya me uní a este proyecyo y este es mi botón : **


	10. Notas de autora

Hola a todos.

Lamento a todos el tiempo que ni siquiera me comuniqué con ustedes pero voy a tener que dejar este fic. Voy a empezar de nuevo, cambiando cosas, agregando y quitando personajes, quizá algunos contextos sean los mismos pero gran parte del fic va a cambiar.

no voy a borrar este fic porque la verdad me daría muchísima más pena! Pero es que el colegio y todo...no encuentro tiempo. y podría escribir pero no quiero escribir cosas feas, prefiero hacerlo con tiempo y todo eso.

Muchisimas gracias a todos los que siguieron mi fic! y Os invito a leer mis ONESHOT xD ! También les voy a pedir que me dejen sus mails (en reviews o escríbanme a mi correo que esta en mi profile) para así avisarles cuando esta listo el otro fic y donde lo podreís encontrar.

bueno...ya me tengo que ir!

Un gusto leeros de verdad de todo corazón.

Y debeis recordar que estos personajes no van a morir! y si por algun caso no aparecen en mi nuevo fic, los haré aparecer en ONESHOT que se me dan mejor. jeje. y también me pueden pedir oneshots con sus parejas preferidas y mas o menos me pueden decir lo que quieren que pase y con mucho gusto (y si tengo el tiempo suficiente) pues lo haré, vale? Creo que eso compensa el dejar este fic jeje

Ahora si me voy,

un beso a todos

y una vez más muchas gracias!

Sois fieles lectores ;)

rosita!


End file.
